


Вслепую (Blindly)

by Faimor



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Charles and Pietro don't get along, Erik is a Father, Erik's moral dilemma, Gen, Good intensions lead to hell, M/M, Pietro definitely needs to be flogged but it's already too late, Pietro is a real pain in the ass, School, They definitely need a drink, erik is a teacher
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faimor/pseuds/Faimor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Б11-48	Ртуть, Чарльз/Эрик. После событий ДМБ Эрик живет у Чарльза и помогает восстанавливать школу, Ртуть попадает в ученики. При этом Чарльз Пьетро терпеть не может и считает pain in the ass. Попытки Эрика помирить двух важных ему людей, который рано или поздно заканчиваются успехом.<br/>...хотя, признаться, у автора получилась скорее предыстория к заявке. </p><p>Written for a prompt: Quicksilver, Charles/Erik. After the DOFP Erik lives in Charles' school and helps with running it. Quicksilver is one of their new students. Charles just can't stand him and does think that he is a real pain in the ass. And Erik attempts to make up a quarrel between the two people who are very important for him. One day he succeeds.<br/>...still, it became more of a prequel to the prompt, not the prompt itself. Shortly: Father Erik and family issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вслепую (Blindly)

– Хреновая была идея, – сдержанно заметил Эрик. На язык так и просилось по-мальчишески вредное «а я тебе говорил», и он, как ни старался, не сумел совершенно скрыть мелькнувшую в голосе насмешку.  
На посыпанных свежим гравием дорожках вокруг поместья горстка учеников, растянувшись редкой цепочкой, неубедительно изображала утреннюю пробежку. Под пристальным взглядом Магнето отстающие прибавили ходу, цепочка резво сократилась и, превратившись в компактный, почти пристойного вида отряд, поспешно скрылась за углом здания. Эрик пренебрежительно хмыкнул, сомневаясь, что их внезапного энтузиазма хватит хотя бы на следующий круг.  
– Можно подумать, у тебя были планы получше, – отмахнулся Чарльз и привычно двинулся вслед за своими подопечными. Впрочем, он быстро осознал, что на инвалидном кресле за молодыми, полными сил мутантами – которые, к тому же, очень торопились удрать подальше от старшего сородича, внушавшего им не то чтобы неоправданный ужас – не угнаться, и предпочел сделать вид, что всего лишь хотел выбрать более удобную позицию для наблюдения. – Просвети меня, друг мой: что же ты собирался делать после Вашингтона?  
– Многое, – пожал плечами Эрик и, задержавшись ладонью на одной из ручек кресла, в задумчивости посмотрел на горизонт: – Например, разыскал бы для начала Риптайда. Проверил бы свои счета, ухоронки, связных и заодно те базы, которые мы… унаследовали от Клуба Адского Пламени. Собрал бы тех, кого, несмотря на прошедшую не по плану акцию, все же не оставил равнодушным мой призыв. – Он глянул на вывернувших из-за угла учеников – те с явным трудом сдержали желание тут же кинуться обратно – и с неудовольствием закончил: – И уж точно не тратил бы время на кучку малолеток, которых от одного моего взгляда в дрожь бросает. Господи, Чарльз, ну какой из меня, к чертовой матери, учитель?  
– Учитель физкультуры, пожалуй, вышел бы очень неплохой, – невинно отозвался Чарльз. Эрик покосился на него и раздраженно фыркнул: годы не пощадили их обоих, и теперь от уголков по-юношески ярких глаз Ксавьера разбегались тонкие лучики морщин, выдавая затаенную усмешку. – Готов поспорить, после таких тренировок они смогут пробежать марафон быстрее любого своего ровесника в ближайших трех штатах…  
– Да я хоть сейчас любой марафон быстрее всех пробегу! – хвастливо заявил притормозивший в полушаге от них Ртуть и почти с возмущением уставился на Чарльза – словно бы тот посмел прилюдно усомниться в его способностях. В ответном взгляде господина директора, закашлявшегося от поднятой пыли, мелькнула какая-то непедагогичная, совсем ему несвойственная враждебность, и Эрик насторожился. На детей так не смотрят; так смотрят на тех, кого, пускай и против воли, признают равными. Пьетро ухмыльнулся – широко, зубасто и подозрительно знакомо – и с азартом подначил: – Спорим, а? На пять баксов. Или давай на десять? Точно, спорим на пятнадцать баксов, что я на любом марафоне первый приз возьму!  
– Нет, – отрезал Чарльз. – Мы не будем спорить на деньги. И участвовать в соревнованиях по бегу ты тоже не станешь. Пьетро, ты должен понимать, что пользоваться своим талантом подобным образом…  
Ртуть насупился. Секундой спустя на его подвижной физиономии нарисовалось недвусмысленное, чуточку нарочитое на эриков взгляд уныние. Ещё через секунду уныние сменилось нетерпением, затем пренебрежением, затем выразительным и четким, как надпись на холмах Голливуда, «опять взрослые все удовольствие портят». Не страдавший недостатком наблюдательности Чарльз на каждой второй фразе отчетливо поскрипывал зубами, но попытки наставить подрастающее поколение на путь истинный бросать явно не собирался.  
Пьетро медленно и неумолимо мрачнел, и не нужно было быть телепатом для того, чтобы понять: ничем хорошим все это не закончится.  
– Ртуть, не разменивайся на ерунду, – велел наконец Эрик. Чарльз глянул на него с легким недоумением, словно успел забыть о том, что он был рядом, но, хвала господу, замолчал. – Лезть в соревнования людей… Честное слово, мух из пистолета расстреливать – и то меньшая нелепость.  
– А ты можешь в муху из пистолета попасть? – живо заинтересовался Пьетро, мгновенно забыв обо всяких марафонах и прочей школьной чепухе включая не закончившего воспитательную речь директора. – Что, правда можешь? А покажи?  
– Не могу, – невозмутимо отозвался Эрик. Ртуть не поверил, глянул на него с откровенным укором и явно собрался обидеться насмерть, и Эрик со вздохом уточнил: – Без помощи собственных способностей – не могу.  
– В школе все равно нет и не будет огнестрельного оружия, – напряженно проговорил Чарльз. Эрик закатил глаза: на этот спор они убили уже не один вечер, но так и не смогли прийти к единому мнению.  
– Это вот этого? – с любопытством осведомился Пьетро, вокруг которого снова завихрилась поднятая движением пыль, и принялся вертеть в руках возникший невесть откуда пистолет. – Тяже-е-е-елый! – Он перехватил рукоять обеими руками и ткнул дулом куда-то в горизонт. Возглавлявший шеренгу учеников Алекс нырнул к земле, уходя с линии огня, и темноволосая девчушка, которая отставала от него едва ли на полшага, запнулась и с визгом рухнула на него. – А он заряжен? А спорим, я смогу подстрелить муху? Ща покажу!  
– Стой! – в голос рявкнул Эрик, поспешно вскинув руку вслед маячившему уже возле самой опушки пылевому облаку. И аккуратно потянул на себя, надеясь, что Ртуть догадается отпустить пистолет прежде, чем ему вывернет пальцы.  
Похоже, надеялся не зря: металл тут же перестал мелко дрожать в его мысленной хватке, а долей секунды спустя Пьетро уже пихался локтями с товарищами, которые со стонами и нытьем выворачивали на предпоследний круг.  
– Эрик! – гневно воскликнул Чарльз. – Мы же договаривались!..  
– Это не мой, – внимательно оглядев потрепанный Дезерт Игл, покачал головой Эрик. – Предпочитаю что-нибудь покомпактнее. К тому же я бы его до такого позорного состояния не довел. – Он нашел взглядом переместившегося в хвост цепочки Алекса и грозно рыкнул: – Саммерс! Ещё три круга вокруг дома за отвратный уход за оружием!  
Алекс неразборчиво выругался, завертел головой и, встретившись глазами с Ртутью, погрозил ему кулаком. Пьетро громко фыркнул в ответ и показал ему язык. Остальные бросали на Эрика такие взгляды, что он предпочел отдать пистолет Чарльзу и почти демонстративно заложил руки за спину. Похоже, это их не слишком успокоило.  
– Не смей учить его стрелять, – с нажимом растирая переносицу, потребовал Чарльз. – От него и так проблем по горло.  
– Если он так и будет красть оружие, не понимая, что с ним делать – вот тогда действительно проблем у нас будет по горло, – возразил Эрик. Чарльз, нахмурившись, посмотрел на него и безрадостно усмехнулся:  
– Вариант с «не будет красть» и тебе кажется неосуществимым?  
* * *  
– А кто такой Риптайд?  
– Надеюсь, ты хотя бы по женским душевым не шляешься, – не оборачиваясь, отозвался Эрик. Намеки Пьетро понимал весьма избирательно, и никаких закономерностей в его решениях Леншерр пока не обнаружил. Впрочем, вряд ли у него действительно была необходимость объяснять мальчишке, что не обо всех подслушанных разговорах стоило упоминать вслух.  
– Да брось, чего я там ещё не видел! – пренебрежительно отмахнулся Ртуть. Постоял с полсекунды плечом к плечу с Эриком, явно пытаясь сообразить, куда был направлен его взгляд, столь же явно не понял, что такого интересного было в темневшем на горизонте силуэте антенны-тарелки, и снова взыскующе уставился на него: – Так кто такой Риптайд? Кто он такой, а?  
Эрик криво усмехнулся собственным мыслям и чуть заметно покачал головой. Воспитывать уже почти совершеннолетнего отпрыска явно было поздно. Мешал не возраст даже – ему ли не знать, как мало порой значило число прожитых лет – а скорее то, что Эрик был просто не способен воспринимать Пьетро как ребенка, действительно нуждавшегося в чужих наставлениях. Уж точно не после того, как видел его в деле.  
Однако ему, вроде как, полагалось хотя бы пытаться… Вот только Ртуть всякий раз безжалостно высмеивал его неловкие воспитательные потуги и в отместку принимался учить жизни его самого. А потом улетучивался прочь с подозрительно счастливым видом, отчего вусмерть измотанный всей этой нелепостью Эрик вопреки всякой логике начинал думать, что он не такой уж безнадежно херовый отец.  
– Ну кто такой Риптайд? – требовательно повторил Ртуть и, обреченно закатив глаза, скорчил унылую рожицу: – Окей, старик, давай сделаем вид, что ты уже прочел тут поучительную речь? Про подслушивать, про подглядывать, про не трепаться без нужды и всякую прочую фигню; я проникся, внял и обещал слушаться. Честно-честно обещал. Так кто такой этот Риптайд? Один из твоих психов?  
– Один из моих старых соратников, – опершись бедром на каменную балюстраду, терпеливо поправил Эрик. Любой его разговор с сыном почти мгновенно скатывался в какую-то абсурдную, совершенно безумную обыденность, от которой у него голова шла кругом. Когда начинали – каждый о своем, невпопад и не в тему, словно бы не слушая друг друга вовсе; но даже тогда, ещё прежде, чем два монолога сливались в диалог, за словами чуялось нечто иное, сокровенное и трепетно-хрупкое.  
Невыносимо страшное в своей всеобъемлющей правильности.  
– И где он сейчас? – настойчиво осведомился Ртуть и, забравшись с ногами на выветренные гранитные перила, всем телом изобразил трепетное внимание. Эрик машинально потянулся мыслью к металлическим побрякушкам на его одежде: поза сына выглядела неустойчивой и ненадежной, а падать ему, если что, пришлось бы метров шесть, а то и все восемь. – Ну где, а?  
– Понятия не имею, – пожал плечами Эрик и, скривившись, отвел взгляд. Вспоминать о своих поражениях было невыносимо тяжело, а выставлять их на обозрение – и того труднее.  
Но что ещё ему оставалось делать? Подтыкать ребенку одеяло, читать Тору на сон грядущий и прятать от всего мира за бессмысленным и фальшивым «тебе не о чем беспокоиться»?  
Так с этим он давно опоздал. А если бы и нет… все равно не сумел бы. Не научен.  
– Надеюсь, что жив, – наконец проговорил он, едва найдя в себе силы разжать стиснутые до спазма в мышцах челюсти. Тянуло огрызнуться, оборвать разговор или хотя слукавить, замалчивая детали, но поддаваться соблазну Эрик не стал. Старые, проверенные сотнями поколений правила для них не годились, приходилось создавать новые; и первым было: не унижай сына бесполезной ложью. – Эмма Фрост, телепат, успела сообщить, что охотники Траска его упустили… но практически сразу после этого схватили саму Эмму, и больше она со мной не связывалась. Об остальных мне рассказывал уже доктор Траск – видимо, надеялся, что я добровольно соглашусь на сотрудничество… в научной сфере, как он это называл. Каким-то образом Траск выбил у ЦРУ право посещения, но для чего-то большего ему, видимо, все же требовалось мое согласие. – Эрик помолчал, бездумно глядя на потемневший к ночи горизонт, и неохотно продолжил: – В самом начале моего заключения, в первый год или около того, он являлся чуть ли не каждый день. Пытался заставить меня думать, что у меня не было выхода, что он был моей единственной надеждой на хотя бы относительную свободу.  
– А что остальные? – тихо и словно бы нерешительно переспросил Пьетро. Эрик повернулся к нему, но прочитать выражение темных глаз, в сумерках лишившихся своего обычного азартного блеска, не сумел. Только подумал, в который уже раз, что не стоило обманываться его легкомыслием. – Ну, Братство Мутантов, или как там его. Не могли же переловить всех…  
– В файлах Траска не было только Риптайда и Мистик, – сухо отозвался Эрик, вновь отведя глаза. – Конечно, он мог просто подделать фотографии и данные, но возможности это проверить у меня не было.  
– Мистик – это та синяя чикса, которая тебя подстрелила? – после едва заметной паузы уточнил Ртуть – уже совсем другим, привычно-нетерпеливым тоном. Впору было решить, что сочувствие на его мордашке Эрику просто примерещилось.  
Он молча кивнул – и вдруг осознал, что улыбается: вызывающей, почти по-звериному злой усмешкой, такой, что от напряжения начали ныть губы. Любой отшатнулся бы в ужасе, но Пьетро, похоже, понимал все куда лучше, чем можно было ожидать. Он помельтешил вокруг, вертя в руках сплетенный из какого-то мусора венок, остановился на мгновение, смерил Эрика нехорошим раздумчивым взглядом и со вздохом сожаления выкинул венок прочь. А потом с подозрением вопросил:  
– Слуш, а они с этим твоим Чарльзом точно не сговаривались? А то больно все гладко у них вышло с Вашингтоном. И она его сестра, у них точно банда.  
Эрик отрицательно покачал головой, но Пьетро это, похоже, нисколько не убедило.  
– Тебе тоже снова нужна банда! – решительно объявил он и, посопев, уточнил: – Ну, больше, чем только из меня. Как вообще твоего Риптайда звали-то? Ну что молчишь, колись давай!  
– Янош, – отозвался Эрик, невольно усмехнувшись в ответ на его почти угрожающий взгляд. – Янош Квестед.  
* * *  
– Бывают минуты, когда я всей душой жалею, что не могу попросту выкинуть отсюда кое-кого из учеников, – устало и раздраженно проговорил Чарльз и, помедлив, с досадой добавил: – А они, конечно же, прекрасно об этом знают и чувствуют себя в полной безопасности.  
– Так разве не в этом был весь смысл? – усмехнувшись, поддразнил его Эрик. Ответный взгляд Чарльза вполне мог бы превратить кого-нибудь менее стойкого в горстку пепла, но Леншерр только хмыкнул и, плеснув в опустевший стакан друга немного виски, сдержанно полюбопытствовал:  
– И что на этот раз?  
– Да все то же самое, – сердито отмахнулся Чарльз. Мельком глянув на шахматную доску, он словно бы наугад передвинул свою ладью и после едва ли секундной паузы в сердцах выдохнул: – Это же не ребенок, это сущая заноза в заднице!  
– Они все такие, – спокойно возразил Эрик. Впрочем, никакие уточнения ему были уже не нужны… и это совершенно его не радовало. – Ты так удивляешься, будто у тебя все это в первый раз. Да ты Алекса вспомни! Он всегда был, уж прости за выражение, последней задницей – однако десять лет назад это ни на миг тебя не смутило.  
– Как благородно с твоей стороны, друг мой, – саркастично прокомментировал Чарльз. – Я помню, ты считаешь, что в долгу перед ним; но, знаешь ли, этот мелкий засранец в твоей защите совершенно не нуждается. И не сравнивай его с Алексом! Тому, по крайней мере, хватало ума прислушиваться к мнению старших.  
– Имеешь в виду, к твоему, – смерив друга изучающим взглядом, заключил Эрик. Оценив ситуацию на шахматной доске, он тихо хмыкнул и легким движением пальцев опрокинул своего короля. У них обоих никак не получалось сосредоточиться, и партия вышла нелепой и короткой, как секс у парочки девственников. То есть, конечно, игра у двух новичков, не успевших даже толком запомнить, как ходят фигуры.  
– Хочешь сказать, тебя он слушается? – Чарльз вздернул брови в деланном изумлении и, гневно фыркнув, покачал головой: – Ох, вот в это я, пожалуй, даже могу поверить, вполне закономерный выбор авторитетов! Хотел бы я надеяться, что тебе хватит совести не втягивать его в свою войну!  
– В нашу войну, Чарльз, – терпеливо поправил его Эрик. Впору было поблагодарить правительство за десять лет одиночного заключения: раньше он непременно вспылил бы в ответ, наговорил бы резких и совершенно лишних слов – а теперь сохранить самообладание оказалось почти до постыдного легко. – От того, что ты предпочитаешь вести её другими средствами, она не перестает быть войной.  
Чарльз медленно выдохнул и, одним глотком залив в себя остаток виски, со стуком поставил опустевший стакан на стол.  
– Эрик, не сейчас. Пожалуйста, – почти жалобно попросил он. Леншерр кивнул и, поколебавшись, налил ему ещё. С пару минут Чарльз молча смотрел на игравшие в янтарной жидкости блики, а затем с явной неохотой вернулся к делам насущным: – И все-таки, с Пьетро надо что-то решать. Он… он и в самом деле тебя слушает? – Он явно предпочел бы получить отрицательный ответ. Эрик только не мог понять, что было тому причиной: тревога из-за его «дурного влияния» на детей или простая учительская ревность.  
– Я бы не сказал, – усмехнувшись, покачал головой Леншерр. – Просто играет в послушание. Не знаю уж, что такого забавного он в этом нашел, но готов поручиться: как только новизна впечатлений хоть немного поблекнет, он эту игру тут же бросит.  
– Ну хоть что-то, – невесело хмыкнул Чарльз. – А то я каждый раз, когда пытаюсь что-нибудь ему объяснить, начинаю чувствовать себя… генератором белого шума, в лучшем случае. Но ведь он уже перешел все границы с этими своими выходками!  
– Степенного английского джентльмена ты из него все равно не сделаешь, – пожал плечами Эрик. Ему самому упомянутые «выходки» вовсе не казались чем-то экстраординарным, особенно по сравнению с тем, что мог бы устроить Пьетро, будь у него желание создать им настоящие проблемы. – Могло бы быть гораздо хуже, поверь мне. А так – школа ещё стоит, у своих он не ворует и даже одалживает почти всегда только после того, как спросит разрешения, и никому не причиняет вреда. Во всяком случае, намеренно.  
– Ненамеренного хватает с лихвой, – раздраженно отозвался Чарльз. – На днях он прямо на уроке вытащил стулья из-под половины своих одноклассников, пришлось прервать занятие и отправить их к Хэнку. Тот два часа возился с их ушибами. Я уже не говорю о том, что у меня никогда не оказывается под рукой мела, как раз когда он больше всего нужен. А стоит мне сесть за проверку их эссе, как я обнаруживаю, что ручка у меня едва-едва пишет – даже если я заправлял её за пять минут до этого. – Он резко взмахнул рукой и обреченно закончил: – Порой мне кажется, что он нарочно действует мне на нервы.  
– Не только тебе, – чуть слышно пробормотал себе под нос Эрик.  
Написанное на лице его старого друга подозрение казалось ему не по-хорошему знакомым.  
* * *  
– Вообще-то я подумывал соскочить.  
Ну конечно же, его попытку ненадолго сбежать за ворота школы, чтобы выкурить в тишине и спокойствии сигарету-другую, Пьетро не мог не принять за приглашение. Впрочем, в гораздо большее смятение Эрика приводил тот факт, что пацан, возможно, был совершенно прав.  
Леншерр пощелкал колесиком зажигалки, затянулся и, медленно выдохнув тонкую струйку дыма, неопределенно хмыкнул.  
– Ну, тогда, – с нажимом добавил Ртуть и уставился на него так сурово и цепко, будто смотрел через прорезь прицела. Понять его неправильно было попросту невозможно.  
– А мне казалось, ты просто решил, что вломиться в Пентагон – это весело, – затянувшись снова, заметил Эрик. Машинально притянул обратно дернувшийся куда-то портсигар, поймал попытавшуюся последовать его примеру зажигалку и, нахмурившись, вперил в отпрыска свой самый грозный взгляд. Бывшим нацистам от подобного делалось крайне нехорошо, особо болезненные даже умудрялись свалиться с сердечным приступом, но у Пьетро, похоже, был иммунитет.  
– Пентагон – это весело, – легко согласился он и, непринужденным жестом вынув руку у Эрика из-за пазухи, послушно отдал ему украденную сигарету. Во всяком случае, одну. Лезть в портсигар и проверять, сколько он успел стащить на самом деле, Эрик не стал. – Тут эти стремные чуваки были правы, аж обидно, что я раньше не додумался. Только в Пентагон я бы и сам мог сходить, они-то мне для этого нафига нужны? – Он засунул руки в карманы и, покачавшись с пятки на носок, укоризненно сообщил: – И вообще-то, старик, я не совсем без мозгов и не такой наивняк, как твой этот друг, который считает себя великим хиппарским гуру. И прекрасно знаю, что когда приходят три подозрительных взрослых чувака и предлагают что-то откровенно противозаконное – это нехорошо и соглашаться не надо.  
– Да неужели? – ехидно переспросил Эрик.  
– Ага, – безмятежно кивнул Пьетро, который, похоже, и впрямь не видел никакого противоречия. И, поразмыслив ещё с полсекунды, уточнил: – Решил, что пусть они подальше от мамкиного дома уберутся, послушаю их немножко, ну так, чисто из любопытства – и свалю. Фиг бы догнали. – Он гордо ухмыльнулся и, отведя взгляд, вполголоса добавил: – А если бы не поняли и приперлись по новой… ну, что ж поделать. Трав-ма ше-и, – испуганно и печально протянул он.  
Испуг был откровенно наигранным, и все же слышать подобные нотки в голосе сына было отчего-то неприятно.  
– И когда передумал? – помолчав, уточнил Эрик. Его сигарета уже дотлела до самого фильтра, доставать новую – если они у него вообще ещё были – не хотелось, но при этом позарез требовалось хоть чем-нибудь занять руки и разум. Пьетро завороженно уставился на решетку ворот, которая словно бы по собственной воле начала переплетаться в новый узор, и ответил только минуту спустя:  
– Да когда они наконец сказали, кого именно им в этом Пентагоне было надо. Ну то есть ты, конечно, мог оказаться не тем, но все-таки стоило за ними приглядеть, а то мало ли чего они от тебя хотели. Вон, этот твой господин директор первым делом в физиономию тебе зарядил.  
– А ты прямо так сразу понял, что я тот, – хмыкнул Эрик. Хотя сомнений у него у же давно не было – даже самого слова «отец» они оба, не сговариваясь, старательно избегали… не говоря уже обо всем остальном.  
– У нас глаза одинаковые, – похвастался Ртуть, для пущей выразительности вытаращив свои, гематитово-темные, нисколько не похожие на серо-стальные Эрика. И пояснил: – Ну, разрез, в смысле. Мамка как тебя по ящику увидела, сразу сказала: ну наконец-то понятно, в кого у тебя – у меня то есть – такой прищур поганый получается. – Он задумался на минуту, настороженно покосился на Леншерра и добавил: – Она тогда перепугалась до усра… ужаса, вот и разозлилась. Так-то она добрая, ну, пока я какой-нибудь совсем уж хуйни не натворю. А я часто творю, так что выходит пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Ну, короче, нормальная она, перестань такое лицо делать.  
– Да не трону я её, не дергайся, – устало сказал Эрик и все-таки достал сигарету. Последнюю и единственную, ту самую, которую ему вернул то ли расшалившийся, то ли попросту охамевший вконец отпрыск. Остальные исчезли без следа, как он и предполагал. – Она, в конце концов, мать моего ребенка.  
– Ну ладно. – Пьетро великодушно сделал вид, что верит. А может быть, действительно поверил. И без паузы продолжил: – Ну и вообще она тебя узнала, короче. Я ей сказал, что мы с тобой уже знакомы и как познакомились, она вначале меня чуть не пришибла стаканом, а потом пришлось аптеку в соседнем квартале обворовать, потому что в ближайшей её успокоительное закончилось. Думал даже, скорую придется вызывать, но ничего, обошлось. Ты, кстати, в курсе, что когда улыбаешься – действительно пиздец какой страшный?.. Но классно, ты улыбайся почаще, ага?  
– Постараюсь, – хмуро пообещал Эрик и, поразмыслив, предупредил: – Узнаю, что куришь – выпорю.  
– Лады, не узнаешь, – сверкнул лучезарной улыбкой Ртуть и испарился прежде, чем Эрик успел хоть как-то отреагировать.  
* * *  
– Что ты задумал, Эрик?  
– Ну почему чуть что – так сразу «задумал»? – проворчал Леншерр и, с почти злорадным удовлетворением нарисовав на листке с очередным отвратительным эссе большую жирную “F”*, повернулся к замершему на пороге его кабинета другу: – Ты же вроде обещал ко мне в голову не лазать.  
– Это я Рейвен обещал, – отмахнулся Чарльз и все-таки въехал внутрь, ловко пристроив свое кресло между двумя другими, предназначенными для возможных посетителей. – А ты… попросить так и не удосужился, сразу шлем напялил. – Эрик на мгновение отвел глаза, но все же промолчал. В тоне Чарльза слышалась застарелая, так и не утихшая обида – слишком мало, чтобы можно было с чистой совестью вызвериться в ответ; слишком много, чтобы просто не заметить. – По правде сказать, я даже удивлен, что ты у нас так задержался.  
– Да, я тоже, – саркастично согласился Леншерр и, отодвинув в сторону стопку уже проверенных работ, снова посмотрел на него: – Особенно если вспомнить, что ты повесил на меня своих оболтусов вместо того, чтобы чинно и благопристойно обсуждать наши дальнейшие планы за шахматной доской.  
– У меня катастрофически не хватало учителей, – пожал плечами Чарльз, во взгляде которого не было ни тени раскаяния. – И сейчас не хватает, так что нет, друг мой, не смотри на меня так. И не начинай опять эти речи о том, какой из тебя хреновый педагог и нельзя ли тебя уволить. – Эрик лишь мрачно хмыкнул в ответ. Чарльз тяжело вздохнул и, с силой потерев переносицу, снова посмотрел на него – с такой убежденностью и надеждой, словно не было между ними ни Кубы с её ракетами, ни шлема Себастьяна Шоу, ни пули в прелестной чешуйчатой ножке Рейвен. Словно он – как и прежде, до смешного наивный и упрямый – все ещё видел в Эрике что-то, стоившее столь яростной веры. И голос у него звучал совсем как тогда, десять с лишним лет назад, настойчиво и убаюкивающе мягко: – Я не читал твоих мыслей, Эрик. Но я помню твой разум, помню, каким ощущал его – даже не касаясь, просто слыша эхо твоего сознания. Твою сосредоточенность, твою одержимость… то, каким он был, когда ты охотился на Шоу. И теперь я чувствую то же самое, но… – Он на мгновение умолк, глубоко вздохнул, словно пытаясь собраться с духом, и твердо закончил: – Эрик, на кого ты охотишься сейчас?  
– На решение, Чарльз, – откинувшись на спинку кресла, устало усмехнулся Леншерр. И, чуть склонив голову набок, внимательно посмотрел на собеседника: – Ты ведь не думал, что с арестом Траска все действительно закончилось? Вся эта история с посланием из будущего.  
– Программа Стражей… – озадаченно сдвинув брови, уверенным преподавательским тоном начал Чарльз, но Эрик жестом оборвал его и снова подался вперед, опершись локтями на стол:  
– Программа Стражей – это следствие, а не причина. Чудовищное следствие, если верить рассказам твоего Логана, но причина всего происходящего заключается вовсе не в ней.  
– Давай сегодня опустим ту часть, где ты клеймишь человечество и цитируешь мне мою же диссертацию? – поморщившись, попросил Чарльз. Эрик хмыкнул и, разведя руками – как хочешь, друг мой – пояснил:  
– Я ведь тоже с ним разговаривал. После нашей с тобой ссоры в самолете, и позже, уже в Париже… Он, конечно, тот ещё мудак и почему-то уже тогда терпеть меня не мог, но к разумным доводам все же прислушался. В конце концов, это было в его же интересах. Так что он рассказал мне все, что помнил о нашей – моей и твоей – деятельности там, в будущем, все детали и тонкости, какие были ему вообще известны. Подозреваю, впрочем, что он увидел в моем желании разобраться этих событиях совсем не то, что я подразумевал – все-таки ты, твоя старшая версия, изрядно запудрил ему мозги своей пацифистской пропагандой.  
– И что? – скептически осведомился Чарльз. – Прости, друг мой, но мне трудно поверить, что тебя мог отвратить от твоих намерений всего лишь не подкрепленный наглядными – и, желательно, физически ощутимыми – доказательствами рассказ о печальных последствиях оных.  
– За доказательство пришлось принять то, что он и в самом деле не врал, – неохотно проговорил Эрик и, опередив очередную ироничную реплику, неприятно улыбнулся: – Уверен, ты не хочешь узнавать, как именно я выучился распознавать чужую ложь… ну или отсутствие таковой. – Чарльз снова поморщился, и он продолжил: – Ты прав, отказываться от своей цели я не собираюсь. Способы её достижения – другое дело; тратить время на те, что уже продемонстрировали свою неэффективность – пускай лишь в том будущем, которое мы вроде как предотвратили – было бы попросту глупо.  
– И что теперь? – после короткой паузы поинтересовался Чарльз. Леншерр молча пожал плечами, и он напряженно улыбнулся: – Это ведь далеко не все, Эрик, не так ли? Что у тебя на уме?  
– Пока – ничего конкретного, тебе совершенно не о чем волноваться. И твоему обожаемому человечеству тоже, – с неудовольствием признал Магнето, раздраженным жестом взъерошив волосы на затылке. Помолчал, задумчиво глядя на старого друга, и наконец с жаром проговорил:– Мы должны действовать вместе, Чарльз. Я думал об этом с тех пор, как выяснил у Логана все, что смог, пытался найти способ раз и навсегда избавить наш народ от такого будущего… Информации все равно слишком мало, но в одном сомнений у меня не было и нет. Вот она, главная причина наших неудач – и твоих тоже, как бы тебе ни хотелось думать иначе, сейчас и тогда: мы сражались друг с другом вместо того, чтобы заниматься делом. – Он скривился и с досадой добавил: – Чему удивляться? Конечно, человечество победило; как могло быть иначе, когда два самых влиятельных представителя нового вида были совершенно поглощены собственным раздором!  
– Не поспоришь, – пренебрежительно хмыкнул Чарльз. Но в его глазах уже вспыхнул живой, азартный блеск, выдавая, что эриков пыл все же не оставил его равнодушным. – Но ты ведь знаешь, что я тоже не смогу отказаться от своих принципов, от того, во что верю всей душой? Всегда есть другой выход, Эрик, насилие – отнюдь не единственный способ добиться желаемого…  
– Ты будешь верить в это даже пятьдесят лет спустя, уже увидев мертвыми почти всех своих учеников и друзей, – задумчиво отозвался Леншерр. – Только вот там, в будущем, толку с этого будет так же мало, как и с моих… террористических авантюр. – Он покачал головой и безрадостно усмехнулся: – Нам нужно придумать что-то ещё, друг мой… и, похоже, нам не справиться поодиночке.  
* * *  
– Ну чего ты такой, а? – с укором осведомился Ртуть и, помелькав вокруг, уставился на Эрика пронзительным, взыскующим взглядом: – Ну чего ты такой грустный? Это неправильно. Перестань. Улыбнись давай, вот как ты умеешь, по-жуткому! Ну что за нафиг, что вообще случилось?  
– Я облажался, – пожав плечами, честно признался Эрик. Улыбаться он, конечно же, не стал и раздраженно отмахнулся от Пьетро, который попытался было пальцами приподнять уголки его губ, однако на душе почему-то все равно стало легче. Он покосился на замершего рядом сына, на лице которого было написано отчетливое, предельно красноречивое «Пиздишь!», и, хмыкнув, уточнил: – Не сейчас, раньше. Я должен был предвидеть, что Чарльз не упустит возможности занять меня каким-нибудь «благим делом» вроде заботы о подрастающем поколении. И что потом я смогу хоть сутки напролет твердить о том, что вернулся вовсе не за этим, но будет уже поздно. – Пьетро продолжал как-то слишком уж вопросительно молчать в его сторону, и Эрик, помедлив, пояснил: – Я никогда не умел ладить с детьми. Они меня боятся, меня это раздражает… что, в свою очередь, пугает их ещё больше. А я при этом ещё должен хоть чему-то этих бестолковых малолеток научить!  
Ртуть надулся и посмотрел на него с каким-то нехорошим интересом, и Эрик, спохватившись, примирительно добавил:  
– Да не про тебя я. Извини уж, но тебя за малолетку считать никак не получается. Точно не после того, как ты вот так запросто обул тех тупиц, что стерегли меня в Пентагоне.  
На лице Пьетро вспыхнула улыбка, полная неприкрытой гордости – и пропала так быстро, что Эрик чуть не решил, будто она ему просто примерещилась.  
– Совсем достали, да? – посочувствовал посерьезневший снова Ртуть. Подумал с минуту и, искоса глянув на отца, предложил: – Ну… хочешь, помогу?  
Эрик только безрадостно фыркнул:  
– Ребенок, кто ты и куда дел того парня, который первым делом заявил мне, что быть учительским сынком хреново?.. Учительским подпевалой быть ещё хреновее, разве нет?  
– Не путай школу с концлагерем, – небрежно отмахнулся Пьетро и, выдержав полусекундную паузу, которая в его случае, пожалуй, вполне могла считаться за пятиминутную, признал: – Хотя вообще-то ты прав. Ну так что?  
– То есть? – не понял Эрик.  
– Чем тебе помогать-то? – закатив глаза, преувеличенно терпеливым тоном уточнил Ртуть. – С учениками. Могу следить, чтобы не списывали. Я успею!  
– Не надо, – покачал головой Эрик. Вывод из сказанного – и, что важнее, несказанного – напрашивался очевидный… и совершенно немыслимый. – Я справлюсь сам.  
– У-у-у, самостоятельный! – протянул Пьетро, в голосе которого слышались разом неудовольствие и что-то наподобие уважения. И, повздыхав, добавил: – Но вообще-то я тебя понимаю. Унылая тут фигня. У Алекса пистолет отобрали. А он отдал! Вот дурак, а ещё военный. Уны-ы-ыло.  
– Тогда почему ты ещё здесь? – в недоумении переспросил Эрик.  
– А где ещё я найду школу, где замдиректора – террорист? – искренне удивился его непонятливости Ртуть.  
Леншерр промолчал. Потом протянул руку и коротко потрепал отпрыска по волосам, отчаянно надеясь, что его жест не выглядел таким смущенно-неловким, каким показался ему самому.  
* * *  
Пьетро уже третий день как не трепал нервы ни ему, ни Чарльзу – да и вообще вел себя подозрительно тихо, словно бы его и вовсе не было на свете – зато на горизонте с самого утра маячило зловещее темное облако.  
Взаимосвязи между этими двумя явлениями не было ровным счетом никакой, что вовсе не мешало Эрику напряженно ждать неприятностей. Только он ещё не знал, придут ли те по его душу – или же неприятностями окажется он сам. Хорошими такими, качественными неприятностями для любого, кто посмел бы посягнуть на будущее его народа в лице одного юного представителя оного.  
А облако и впрямь оказалось какое-то странное. С утра оно ещё могло сойти за обыкновенную грозовую тучу, но потом вдруг стало стремительно увеличиваться в размерах, и Эрик, редко обращавший внимание на мелочи вроде погоды, снова начал подозревать неладное. К обеду же грянула настоящая буря: небо заволокло сплошной мутно-серой пеленой, сквозь которую не пробивался ни единый лучик солнца, ветер, носивший по дорожкам пыль и мелкий лесной мусор, с каждой минутой становился все сильнее, и из парка то и дело доносились жутковатые, стонущие жалобы сгибавшихся под его напором деревьев.  
Давешнее облако, всего мгновение назад едва различимое на фоне потемневшего горизонта, вдруг оказалось совсем рядом, вытянулось от земли до неба вихрем громадного смерча, который с немыслимой скоростью надвигался на школу. И если бы у Эрика ещё оставались какие-то сомнения в неестественности происходящего, сейчас они рассеялись бы без следа.  
Но сделать он ничего не успел. Он ещё только начал соединять припрятанный в земле поместья металл в огромные щиты, способные принять на себя первый, самый опасный удар бушующей стихии – когда смерч, не дойдя до стен дома какой-то сотни метров, вдруг остановился и рассыпался обрывками воздушных потоков, напоследок взъерошив ему волосы.  
А потом из мешанины сыпавшегося с неба сора под ноги Леншерру выкатилось нечто, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшееся двумя экземплярами homo superior. Которые цеплялись друг за друга так, словно от этого зависела их жизнь, и заливисто, самозабвенно ржали.  
…и нет, Эрика это уже нисколько не удивляло. По крайней мере, не все: видеть такую сияющую, полную искреннего восторга улыбку на лице Риптайда, которого он запомнил сдержанно-вальяжным и несколько настороженным, все-таки было немного странно.  
Магнето мысленно вздохнул и, скрестив руки на груди, выжидательно поглядел на вновь прибывших. Разгребать все это, конечно же, предстояло именно ему.  
Встретившись с ним глазами, Риптайд тут же умолк, поспешно отодрал от себя задыхавшегося от смеха Пьетро и, вытянувшись по стойке «смирно», смущенно пробормотал:  
– Disculpe, comandante.**  
– С возвращением, – хмыкнул Эрик, придирчиво рассматривая старого товарища. Вид у Яноша был слегка ошалелый – хотя чего ещё можно было ожидать? – на висках мелькали одинокие пока ниточки седины, а под горлом ярко, будто маяк, сиял белоснежный пасторский воротничок. На полах потрепанной темной сутаны виднелись разводы пыли, подозрительно напоминавшие следы кед.  
– Ты даже не представляешь, где я его нашел! – отсмеявшись, гордо объявил Ртуть. Вскочил на ноги, наспех отряхнулся и, за рукав подтащив не оказавшую сопротивления добычу поближе к отцу, радостно поделился: – Дыра дырой, чес-слово, у них там даже электричества нет! Зато у Риптайда там была собственная церковь, крутая, ужас просто! С витражами!  
Магнето удивленно выгнул бровь. Представить на подобном посту Яноша, всегда предпочитавшего действия словам, было сложно, однако тот ни звуком, ни жестом не возразил против этого утверждения – а время, в конце концов, действительно меняло многое. Впрочем, истинного христианского смирения Риптайду не прибавила бы и сотня лет в тени католического креста.  
– А ещё мы решили, что просто так скрасть священника – это неправильно, так что мы подумали и прочитали напоследок классную проповедь! – похвастался Ртуть и, покосившись на дисциплинированно молчавшего Яноша, поправился: – То есть, подумали вместе, а проповедь читал Риптайд. Ну, про то, что мутанты – это хорошо и вообще все в мире по воле Господней. А глупые гринго если думают, что самые умные, то Господь ниспосылает им на голову что-нибудь тяжелое. Стадион, например. И что нас вообще надо любить, как положено ближнего своего, и всякую такую фигню.  
Эрик вопросительно взглянул на Риптайда, но тот только пожал плечами и выразительно скосил глаза на подростка. Спешивший поделиться впечатлениями Пьетро воодушевленно размахивал руками, глотал окончания слов и целые фразы и вообще едва ли помнил о том, что окружающим его скорости были недоступны.  
– Что тут происходит? – грозно осведомился спустившийся с крыльца Чарльз. Лучезарная улыбка Пьетро тут же померкла, мгновенно сменившись выражением вежливой, насквозь неискренней доброжелательности, а в его взгляде Эрику вдруг померещилось что-то подозрительно похожее на мольбу о помощи. Померещилось – и пропало, уступив место сосредоточенной решимости.  
Отчего-то Эрик почувствовал себя виноватым.  
– Это твой новый учитель испанского, – развернувшись к другу, невозмутимо сообщил он. Риптайд посмотрел на командира так, будто тот только что всадил нож ему в спину, однако оспаривать его волю не стал. – Янош Квестед по прозвищу Риптайд. Но вы, насколько я помню, уже встречались?..  
Чарльз окинул их скептическим взглядом, недовольно поджал губы, заметив за спиной у Эрика взъерошенного Ртуть, и вымученно улыбнулся новому жителю школы:  
– Добро пожаловать… падре Янош, кажется?  
– No, señor, – отозвался Риптайд и, поспешно сорвав с шеи воротничок, сунул его в карман. – No soy padre Janos más.***  
– Хорошо, – помедлив, кивнул Чарльз. Подобавшая ситуации радушная улыбка на его лице держалась с откровенным трудом, и вскоре он, сдавшись, деловым тоном предложил: – Пойдемте в мой кабинет, мистер Квестед.  
Риптайд вопрошающе глянул на Магнето и, получив в подтверждение чужого приказа скупой кивок, привычно пристроился у правого плеча Ксавьера. Чарльз чуть слышно скрипнул зубами и, резко развернув коляску, направился к крыльцу.  
Пьетро высунулся из-за эриковой спины, убедился, что возвращаться директор не собирался и снова расплылся в самодовольной ухмылке:  
– Вот видишь, у тебя теперь тоже банда! А возьмешь меня к себе? Ну возьми, а? Возьмешь ведь, правда?  
Отрицать внезапное возрождение Братства Мутантов смысла не было. Как и то, что второе место в его иерархии – по крайней мере, в глазах Риптайда – теперь принадлежало Ртути.  
Эрик молча кивнул.  
* * *  
– Что ещё? – обреченно поинтересовался Эрик. На лице Чарльза было подозрительно знакомое выражение – то самое, которое в девяносто девяти случаях из ста означало, что сейчас ему придется выслушать очередную гневную речь о похождениях его неугомонного отпрыска.  
– А сегодня он подрался, – почти свирепо уведомил его Чарльз и, развернувшись на месте с той лихостью, которую демонстрировал лишь в минуты крайнего раздражения, жестом позвал его за собой.  
– Что тебя удивляет? – озадаченно переспросил Эрик. Замок на двери класса щелкнул у него за спиной, повинуясь едва заметному движению пальцев, и он в несколько шагов догнал проехавшего уже половину пути до лифта друга. – У тебя тут больше двух дюжин мальчишек, само собой, они будут драться.  
– Все они уже практически взрослые люди и должны уметь держать себя в руках! – Чарльз раздраженно взмахнул рукой и едва успел выправить вильнувшее в сторону кресло. – Более того, они мутанты, подавляющее большинство которых ещё не умеет толком управлять своей силой. Ещё повезло, что Пьетро схлестнулся именно с Колоссом, иначе страшно подумать, чем это могло закончиться!  
– А с Колоссом-то они что не поделили? – искренне изумился Эрик. Петр Распутин был младше Ртути почти на полтора года, но подростковым буйством уже давно не страдал и вообще производил впечатление человека несокрушимо спокойного. Да и сам Пьетро – при всей своей порывистости и полном отсутствии предубеждений насчет причинения вреда ближним своим – не полез бы в драку без повода.  
– Понятия не имею, – устало отозвался Чарльз, ткнув пальцем в кнопку вызова лифта с силой заметно большей, чем требовалось. – Они не признаются, а читать мысли без разрешения я не хочу. И не могу – по крайней мере, в случае с Пьетро. Впрочем, это было бы даже не обязательно, в качестве исключения можно было бы обойтись одной точкой зрения… Но Петру очень стыдно, что его чуть не побил пацан в два раза легче него, и он не хочет, чтобы причина их… стычки стала известна. А Пьетро только твердит, что тот получил по заслугам, и к тому же недостаточно. Однако стоило мне спросить, что же это за «заслуги» такие, как он сразу умолк и опять уставился на меня так, будто я нанес всему его роду оскорбление из разряда тех, что смываются только кровью!  
Эрик безрадостно хмыкнул. Он никогда не был настолько самонадеян, чтобы считать себя хорошим дипломатом – и все же видеть столь наглядное подтверждение этому было огорчительно.  
– Разберись с этим, – распорядился Чарльз – тем не допускавшим возражений директорским тоном, который он приберегал для самых крайних случаев. – Не то чтобы я одобрял твои методы воспитания, но тут они, возможно, принесут больше пользы.  
Оба провинившихся уже ждали под дверью его кабинета: Петр Распутин прижимал мешочек со льдом к расплывавшемуся под левым глазом синяку, а Пьетро старательно изображал индейского вождя Каменное Лицо, и только мелкая, почти неощутимая дрожь металлических деталек на его одежде выдавала его притворство.  
– И будь любезен, напомни им, что их сила достойна лучшего применения, – смерив их осуждающим взглядом, не без сарказма добавил Чарльз. – Ты ведь большой специалист по вдохновляющим речам, так хоть раз приспособь талант к благому делу!  
– Уже полгода этим занимаюсь, друг мой, – обреченно буркнул Леншерр. Настороженно наблюдавшие за ними мальчишки по первому же его жесту поднялись на ноги и покорно поплелись к двери его кабинета.  
– Я жду объяснений, – грозно уведомил Эрик, усадив их на тот низкий, разваливавшийся от старости диванчик, который Хэнк за каким-то чертом запихал в дальний угол предоставленного ему помещения. Сейчас, впрочем, тот наконец начал приносить хоть какую-то пользу: утонувшие в продавленных подушках подростки явно чувствовали себя не в своей тарелке и взирали на возвышавшегося над ними Леншерра с подобавшим ситуации трепетом.  
Впрочем, в случае с Пьетро это ещё ничего не значило; зато его русский почти тезка уже прятал глаза и отчаянно смущался, явно мечтая оказаться где-нибудь на другом краю света. При том, что он уже перерос Эрика на пару дюймов и почти не уступал ему в ширине плеч, выглядело это даже несколько неприлично.  
– Не дождешься, – сообщил Ртуть – не дерзко или вызывающе, как можно было бы ожидать, а почти с сожалением. Эрик нахмурился, и он, поморщившись, пренебрежительно ткнул пальцем в сторону своего товарища: – А потому что он трус. И остальные тоже. Это они по углам шушукаться смелые, а как в лицо сказать – это нет. Страшно же!  
Петр вскинулся было, собираясь ответить на обвинение, но все-таки промолчал.  
– Вообще-то я надеялся услышать объяснения от тебя, – ровным тоном проговорил Эрик – и только после этого вспомнил, что имел право просто потребовать. По крайней мере, здесь и сейчас – не как отец, едва ли заслуживавший этого звания, а как заместитель директора школы, решавший вопрос о нарушении дисциплины.  
– Не-а, – помотал головой Ртуть. – Это он там язык распускал, так что ему и объясняться. Дело принципа, всякая такая фигня, ну сам знаешь. – Он скосил глаза и ехидно протянул: – Что, могучий Колосс, застремался? А не у вас ли там говорят… как это… «za bazar otvetish»?  
– I otvechu! – огрызнулся Петр, невероятным образом умудрившийся зарыться в тощие диванные подушки ещё глубже. Пьетро посмотрел на него с откровенным скептицизмом и презрительно, напоказ фыркнул.  
– Итак? – с нажимом поинтересовался Эрик, пристально глядя на сына. Жизнь научила его терпению – но всякий раз, как ему приходилось иметь дело с детьми, этого оказывалось недостаточно. Особенно когда этими «детьми» бывал Пьетро, явно унаследовавший от него не только икс-ген и разрез глаз.  
– Я сказал, что Магнето – ублюдок и съехавший с катушек маньяк, по которому электрический стул плачет, – на выдохе оттарабанил Колосс и зажмурился. По его телу пробежала волна, превращая плоть в сверкающий металл, но он почти сразу спохватился, бросил на Леншерра полный неприкрытого ужаса взгляд и не без усилия принял человеческий облик снова. Полностью вернуть себе контроль над способностями он, однако, не сумел, и местами его кожа все ещё отблескивала полированной сталью.  
– И все? – не дождавшись продолжения, удивленно уточнил Эрик и повернулся к Пьетро за подтверждением. Петр осторожно приоткрыл один глаз и опасливо посмотрел на него, явно ожидая какой-нибудь ужасной кары. – Это все, что он сказал?  
– А что, мало, что ли? – от души возмутился Ртуть. – Может, и ещё бы чего наговорил, но не успел. Я успел раньше.  
Эрик хмыкнул. На лице у его отпрыска изображалась глубокая убежденность в собственной правоте, вдруг показавшаяся ему до боли знакомой.  
– Вообще-то люди – ну точнее, мутанты – имеют право на личное мнение, – без особой надежды быть услышанным уведомил он. Пьетро скептически посмотрел на него, и, похоже, только присутствие постороннего спасло Эрика от очередной сыновней лекции на тему «кто бы говорил». Он вздохнул и, скрестив руки на груди, с искренним интересом уточнил: – И ты действительно думал, что удар в морду его переубедит?  
– Переубеждать – это к профу, – высокомерно отмахнулся Ртуть и, подумав, грустно добавил: – А я просто заебался.  
* * *  
– Это не я! Никто ничего не видел! – заученно протараторил Пьетро, пару раз обежал вокруг ящиков, сваленных прямо в середине заброшенного амбара, и уставился на отца трагическим взглядом невинно осужденного.  
Эрик, придирчиво изучавший его трофеи, моргнул, хмыкнул себе под нос, с трудом сдержав усмешку, и нарочито ровным тоном проговорил:  
– Очень на это надеюсь.  
– Чего?.. – растерялся явно ожидавший чего-то другого Ртуть. Эрик выдержал паузу и, ухмыльнувшись в открытую, повторил:  
– Очень надеюсь, что тебя действительно никто не видел.  
– Что, даже отчитывать не станешь? – нахмурившись, недоверчиво переспросил Пьетро. – И требовать, чтобы я немедленно вернул все на место?  
Для того, чтобы вскрыть ящики с эмблемой Траск Индастриз, хватило легкого взмаха руки: деревянные крышки были забиты самыми что ни на есть обыкновенными железными гвоздями. Эрик заглянул внутрь и, увидев именно то, что предполагал, насмешливо ответил:  
– Нет, на место ты их все-таки вернешь… но немного позже.  
На лице настороженно следившего за ним Ртути изобразилась глубокая скорбь. Магнето ухмыльнулся снова, быстро огляделся и нарочито картинным жестом протянул руку к загадочной конструкции в дальнем углу. Механизм отозвался страдальческим скрежетом, в воздух поднялось облако пыли и ржавчины, сыпавшейся со старых шестерней, и металл, вытянувшись в тонкие, словно волос, нити, начал втекать в открытые ящики.  
Глаза Пьетро вспыхнули экстазом осознания.  
– В смысле, чтоб как совсем было? – отсутствующим тоном уточнил он, завороженно наблюдая за тем, как едва различимая в скудном вечернем свете проволока пробиралась в стыки между деталями полимерных пистолетов и скрывалась внутри. На лице у него медленно расцветала улыбка, полная какого-то хищного, недоброго предвкушения.  
– Именно, – покосившись на сына, подтвердил Эрик. Что-то подсказывало ему, что покушение на чужую добычу ему уже простили. – Чтобы вообще ни единого следа того, что там был кто-то помимо их собственного персонала. И разыщи накладные, проверь, чтобы номера партий совпадали во всех документах.  
– Ага, – послушно согласился Ртуть. И, спохватившись, метнулся к закрывающимся ящикам: – Эй, хоть один-то оставь, зря я, что ли, все это тырил?  
– Нет, – твердо ответил Эрик и, вынув у него из рук уже оснащенный должным количеством металла пистолет, аккуратно уложил его на прежнее место. Гримаса у Пьетро была какая-то странная – словно он начал было по привычке изображать возмущение и на середине процесса вдруг забыл, зачем собирался это сделать – но смотрел он сосредоточенно и внимательно, явно ожидая продолжения. Эрик невольно усмехнулся и объяснил: – Если обнаружат недостачу, то обязательно устроят проверку и могут обнаружить некоторые… модификации. – Ртуть, поразмыслив с полсекунды, кивнул, и он добавил: – Если бы мы планировали действовать в ближайшее время, это было бы не так уж важно. Однако сейчас это всего лишь подстраховка на случай возможного столкновения, так что основная задача – сделать все так, чтобы у противника не возникло никаких подозрений. Сможешь?  
– Обижаешь! – возмущенно воскликнул Пьетро. – Да им даже в голову не придет!.. – Он несколько раз обежал вокруг ящиков и, остановившись, задумчиво сообщил: – А там, на их складе, вот этой фигни намного больше было. Ящиков двадцать, остальные вроде обычные были, металлические. Но я проверю. Их тоже надо ненадолго спиздить, да?  
– Хорошо бы, – кивнул Эрик, не без удивления поглядев на своего отпрыска. Едва ли тот по-настоящему понимал, во что собирался ввязаться… впрочем, отказываться от его помощи Магнето не собирался.  
В конце концов, это будет просто… правильно – если его сын станет сражаться на его стороне.  
– И документы, – с воодушевлением продолжал Пьетро. – Секретные. Секретные документы – это круто!  
– Документы не бери, – спохватился задумчиво наблюдавший за ним Эрик и, поймав его недоуменный взгляд, пояснил: – Просто сделай фотокопии, я расскажу, где достать хороший фотоаппарат. Если их забрать или уничтожить сейчас, люди неизбежно решат, что к этому причастны мутанты – даже если ты не оставишь им ни единой зацепки. Простая логика: кому это могло быть выгодно. И к тому же…  
Припасенное в качестве последнего аргумента «раз уж ты в моей банде…» Эрику так и не понадобилось: Ртуть и без того ловил каждое его слово, напрочь забыв о своем подростковом гоноре. Словно неведомым образом чуял, что все это когда-то досталось Леншерру потом, кровью и тысячами потерянных впустую дней.  
– А если там будут не документы? – перебив отца на полуслове, вдруг спросил он. Успевший увлечься Эрик озадаченно посмотрел на него, и Пьетро, едва заметно помрачнев, уточнил: – Если они так и не перестали проводить эксперименты на наших? На братьях и сестрах, то есть.  
– Вытаскивай, – приказал Магнето – и отчего-то осекся, не закончив фразу привычным «любой ценой». Помолчал, борясь с нелепым, постыдным желанием запретить Ртути рисковать своей жизнью…  
Вот только его сын рисковал жизнью уже сейчас – просто потому, что был собой. И прятать его от этой войны, посягать на его право защищать себя и свой народ было не только бессмысленно, но и унизительно.  
– Действуй, как посчитаешь нужным, – наконец проговорил Леншерр. – Если будешь абсолютно уверен в том, что сможешь освободить пленных, не подставившись, и довести до безопасного места – делай. Если будут хоть какие-то сомнения, лучше притворись, что тебя там не было, и собери всю возможную информацию, чтобы мы смогли спланировать операцию с привлечением всех сил Братства. – Он безрадостно хмыкнул и, в последний раз окинув взглядом приведенные в исходный вид ящики с оружием, пробормотал себе под нос: – Хотя сейчас того Братства всего-то – я, ты да Риптайд...  
– Ничего, это пока, – уверенно заявил Пьетро, и не подумавший вежливо сделать вид, что не слышал его реплики. И ободряюще пихнул его локтем в бок: – Ты ведь уже не один, папка, а военный контингент – дело наживное!  
* * *  
– Вообще-то я тобой маминых ухажеров пугал.  
До приветствия Ртуть, как обычно, не опустился. Иногда Эрик начинал подозревать, что это был такой способ проявлять родственные чувства, потому что на людях Пьетро вел себя как положено… ну, насколько гиперактивный подросток со здоровенным шилом в заднице вообще был на это способен. Однако в классе все было «мистер Леншерр, сэр» – пусть и приправленное изрядной долей иронии – а вот по вечерам, когда большая часть нежеланных свидетелей разбредалась по своим комнатам, Эрику не доставалось даже фамильярного «здорово, старик». Разве только фразе на третьей-четвертой, да и то только если ему взбредало в голову потребовать соблюдения хоть каких-то приличий.  
Пьетро посопел и, подумав, признался:  
– Ну, не всех, только самых уродов. Нормальные у нас почему-то и так не задерживались.  
Эрик только вздохнул.  
– Ну а что? – насупился Ртуть и затараторил, будто пытаясь оправдаться: – Ну да, я о тебе почти ничего не знал, но мне это никогда не мешало. Знаешь, люди вообще пугаются, когда я неожиданно появляюсь, особенно если у самого лица и ещё улыбнуться – вот прямо как ты, я умею, оказывается, только недавно сообразил! А если не хватало, можно было ещё сказать – ласково так, пакостно, вот как этот твой Чарльз – что у меня самый крутой папка на свете, и он умеет управлять металлом. И что ему, очередному уроду, то есть, совсем, ну вот ни капельки не хочется быть тут, когда мой папка вернется… – Он подумал ещё с пару секунд и добавил: – Я, правда, думал, что все вру, а ты и правда крутой.  
– Спасибо, ребенок, – саркастично прокомментировал Эрик.  
Должно быть, Магда успела возненавидеть его всем сердцем.  
* * *  
Из-за двери веяло ужасом, тоскливой обреченностью и – самую малость – тем азартным возбуждением, которое обычно излучали адреналиновые наркоманы за миг до очередной безумной выходки. Чарльз притормозил, подъехал поближе и, прислушавшись, узнал голос Эрика – звучный, с отчетливыми угрожающими нотками:  
– Итак, сегодня у нас с вами первый урок факультативного курса. – Он выдержал паузу и, явно удовлетворившись трепетом слушателей, продолжил: – Курс называется «Теория и практика террористической деятельности». Читать буду на немецком, кто не поймет – это ваши проблемы, курс немецкого у вас тоже есть. К практике без сдачи зачета по теории и по технике безопасности не допущу. И, кстати, оценку на зачете буду снижать и за грамматические ошибки тоже. Всем все ясно?  
Класс отозвался согласным гулом. Эрик тоже знал, что его ученикам просто не хватало смелости переспрашивать, но, кажется, его это вполне устраивало. Онемевший от изумления и гнева Чарльз ещё только тянулся к виску, когда из кабинета вновь послышался голос Леншерра:  
– Also, heute werden wir****… Никакого мухлежа, Ртуть, немедленно верни диктофон откуда взял!  
– Эй, я его не без спросу взял! В смысле, я спросил! Ну то есть мне разрешили! – от души возмутился Пьетро.  
– Я сказал: «Верни туда, откуда взял». Мне плевать, куда, – отчеканил Эрик.  
– Ну ладно, ладно… – Ртуть, способный быть упертым, как баран, отчего-то сразу пошел на попятный. – Ну вот, все, я уже. Ну так что мы тут heute?  
– Либо ты вернешь на место диктофон, либо его обломки, – безмятежно уведомил Магнето. Волны струившегося из-за двери страха окрасились неким благоговением, словно его ученикам вдруг довелось стать очевидцами какого-то стихийного бедствия. – У тебя пять секунд, время пошло.  
– Да мне и одной хватит, – огрызнулся Пьетро к ужасу и восторгу своих одноклассников, не смевших даже подумать о том, чтобы перечить Великому и Ужасному Профессору Леншерру.  
– О, ты тут, круто! Проф, будь человеком, поспособствуй образовательному процессу? – Чарльз едва успел увернуться от распахнувшейся двери и тут же обнаружил у себя в руках компактную коробочку записывающего устройства. Ртуть бесцеремонно ухватил его за запястье, прижал крохотное отверстие микрофона к щели возле косяка и, чуть подправив положение его кисти, проинструктировал: – Вот так и держи. Не для себя одного ведь стараюсь, спорим, остальные нифига с первого раза не запомнят, а повторять он не станет из принципа? Спасибо, чувак!  
Дверь хлопнула снова. Чарльз закрыл рот. В кабинете бессовестно веселился Эрик: он все ещё чувствовал провода и пружинки диктофона, однако хитрости Ртути его отчего-то забавляли, а не приводили в бешенство. Впрочем, лежавший в ладони Чарльза приборчик все равно вздрогнул, захрустел и осыпался ему на колени мешаниной потрескавшихся деталек.  
«Эрик, я знаю, это прозвучит ужасно банально… – опомнившись, безупречно ровным мысленным голосом проговорил Чарльз. – Что ты, мать твою, делаешь?!»  
«Ты же сам велел их как-нибудь промотивировать! – почти с возмущением подумал в ответ Леншерр. – Чтобы они прониклись, осознали важность прилежной учебы и смогли к концу года связать по-немецки хотя бы пару слов. Или, может, я им ящик мороженого должен был пообещать?..»  
Образ Магнето, раздающего эскимо своим лучшим ученикам, и впрямь отдавал изрядным сюрреализмом. Наверняка перед лабораторией Хэнка потом выстроилась бы целая очередь детей, жаждавших выяснить массовую долю цианида в этом самом эскимо.  
«Я не позволю тебе превратить мою школу в какой-то чертов военный лагерь», – сухо предупредил Чарльз. Опять начинать надоевший уже спор о будущем народа мутантов не хотелось, однако проигнорировать эту выходку он тоже не мог. Иметь дело с её последствиями ему хотелось ещё меньше.  
«И не собираюсь, – подозрительно мирно согласился Эрик. – Но подобные навыки лишними не бывают. Мало ли что…»  
Чарльз мысленно зарычал.  
«К тому же рано или поздно у тебя тут все равно случилась бы как минимум практика террористической деятельности, – помедлив, добавил Леншерр. Веяло от него чем-то странным, смесью беспомощности, вины и сдержанного смущения. – Сам ведь знаешь: не можешь пресечь – возглавь. А то старое зернохранилище ты все равно собирался сносить, потому что одного тренировочного бункера нам уже мало. Можно будет сэкономить на рабочих, да и ребятня твоя порадуется…»  
* * *  
– И президента ты тогда неправильно убивать начал, – укоризненно сообщил Пьетро. Плюхнулся на ствол поваленного дерева рядом с отцом, поерзал, пихнул его бедром, вынуждая подвинуться, поковырял слоящуюся, скользившую под пальцами кору и наконец умиротворенно затих, привалившись к его боку плечом.  
– Это почему же? – полюбопытствовал озадаченный подобным выводом Эрик.  
– Ну ты ж к нему как мутант пришел, да? – требовательно вопросил Ртуть и, едва дождавшись утвердительного жеста, бодро продолжил: – Вот и убивать надо было как мутант. Нафига ты за их же человеческое оружие уцепился? Это не показательно. У тебя ж целый бункер под рукой был, железный, ты его там таскал, как коробку с рождественской мишурой. После стадиона-то, небось, сущая ерунда. Ну и зачем тебе сдалась всякая мелочь вроде их пистолетов? – Пьетро на мгновение умолк и посмотрел на него с ещё большим укором во взгляде: – Да и вообще мог бы их оружие им и оставить, ты же пули останавливать умеешь, мне Хэнк рассказал! Постоял бы перед ними весь такой могучий и неуязвимый, они бы там совсем перетрухали и осознали абсолютную бессмысленность сопротивления! Вот.  
– Ребенок, я начинаю тебя бояться, – неожиданно для себя самого расхохотался Эрик.  
Ртуть разулыбался так, будто ему сделали самый лучший на свете комплимент.  
* * *  
– А если бы ты знал, что у вас с мамой скоро буду я, ты бы нас не бросил?  
К внезапным появлениям сына Эрик уже привык, как и к его манере нырять в разговор с разбегу, не размениваясь на всякую ерунду вроде приветствий и пустых фраз о погоде. Но слетевшее с губ Пьетро словечко все равно заставило поморщиться, напомнив о разговоре с Чарльзом.  
Разве что на этот раз вина действительно была за ним.  
– Не знаю, – честно ответил Эрик, сообразив, что шагавший рядом подросток действительно ждал ответа, и не без опаски покосился на него. Кажется, тот предполагал услышать что-то другое: заготовленная заранее скептическая гримаса чуть дрогнула и смазалась, уступая место искреннему удивлению – и, пожалуй, любопытству. Эрик собрался с духом и добавил: – Тогда я был… одержим другой идеей.  
Ртуть выжидательно таращился на него и молча сопел.  
– Я должен был отомстить человеку, который убил мою мать, – наконец проговорил Эрик. Пьетро на мгновение притих – а затем засопел снова, теперь почти одобрительно. – Довольно долго это было единственным смыслом моей жизни.  
– Надеюсь, ты его убил и закопал, – подумав, высказался Ртуть. Во вроде бы легкомысленном – совсем как обычно – голосе лязгнула сталь, и Магнето невольно усмехнулся.  
– Закопать не успел, другие дела навалились, – хмыкнув, признался он – не торопясь, впрочем, ни подтверждать, ни опровергать первую часть заявления. Хотя Пьетро этого, похоже, и не требовалось: он покосился на отца и, кивнув собственным мыслям, неприкрыто собственническим жестом уцепил его за рукав.  
– А чего так долго возился-то? – помедлив, взыскующе осведомился Ртуть.  
Эрик вздохнул, поняв, что совершенно избежать неприятного разговора не удастся, и ровным голосом пояснил:  
– Он скрывался. Не столько от меня – меня он вряд ли принимал в расчет, по крайней мере, как угрозу своей жизни – а от остальных, жаждавших примерно того же самого. – Он скрипнул зубами, напомнил себе о своих же зароках и уточнил: – Клаус Шмидт, он же, позже, Себастьян Шоу, был одним из нацистских преступников, работал врачом в концлагерях… и не только врачом. Не знаю, как ему удалось избежать суда после окончания войны, я в те времена был куда больше озабочен вопросом собственного выживания. Однако он вовсе не жаждал возобновлять знакомство с иными своими приятелями из прошлой жизни и позаботился о том, чтобы его нельзя было найти. – Эрик помолчал с полминуты, раздумывая, стоило ли продолжать, и закончил скупым: – Я отыскал его только в шестьдесят третьем. И упустил бы снова, если бы не помощь Чарльза.  
Пьетро неприкрыто поморщился, услышав имя директора, но все-таки промолчал. Вид у него сделался задумчивый и очень обиженный, словно необходимость признать за «стремным чуваком» наличие некоторых достоинств причиняло ему нешуточную душевную боль.  
– Ну короче я понял, – наконец проговорил он тоном торжественным и почти скорбным. Это прозвучало, как приговор, и Эрик слегка напрягся. – Ты, в общем-то, и сейчас тот ещё упоротый трудоголик, а тогда, наверно, вообще пиздец был.  
Эрик поперхнулся.  
– Ну да, как-то так, – с нервным смешком согласился он. Можно было сказать и так. В конце концов, после войны у каждого правительства Европы была своя команда охотников за нацистами, а то и не одна; ну а мелочи вроде наличия официального разрешения на отстрел его отпрыска все равно не интересовали. – Вообще пиздец был. Теперь-то… теперь я по крайней мере научился получать удовольствие от жизни.  
– Докажи! – неожиданно потребовал Пьетро. Эрик, на миг растерявшись, уточнил:  
– Что?..  
– Что научился развлекаться! – объяснил Ртуть. На лице у него вспыхнула радостная, детская улыбка, и Эрик нахмурился, предчувствуя крупные неприятности. Его требовательный взгляд не произвел на Пьетро ровным счетом никакого впечатления, тот лишь разулыбался ещё пуще и с азартом предложил: – Давай в Траск Индастриз сгоняем, а? Ну, на один из их заводов, в смысле; «девятый алеф» по той твоей карте, которая в кладовке. Там поломать надо кое-что, ну, для надежности. А то пиздить их чертежи – это, конечно, хорошо, но ты ведь все время нудишь, что нужно по возможности подстраховываться… Я уже даже разобрался, где именно и что надо поломать, чтобы не сразу обнаружили. – Пьетро на мгновение умолк и нехотя признался: – Просто у меня самого не получается. Скорость скоростью, но все эти их конвейеры штука прочная. Физика всякая, про действие и противодействие, я там скорее сам поломаюсь. Я проверял, в детстве ещё, со столбом. Было ужасно больно и пришлось почти месяц ходить в дурацком гипсе. Долго, жуть!  
– Сочувствую, – хмуро прокомментировал Леншерр, осознав, что его легко и непринужденно загнали в угол.  
* * *  
– Что, я уже не единственная угроза миру и покою? – почти сочувственно полюбопытствовал Эрик, прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку. Чарльз, каким-то чудом умудрившийся впихнуть свое кресло в забитую разнокалиберной техникой телекладовку Хэнка, лишь раздраженно фыркнул, и Эрик, нахмурившись, спросил прямо:  
– Так что случилось?  
– Ты не единственная угроза, – безрадостно подтвердил Чарльз и, устало потерев глаза, продолжил: – После твоей выходки со стадионом… хотя нет, уже после эпизода в Париже замалчивать факт существования мутантов стало бессмысленно, так что рано или поздно нам все равно пришлось бы столкнуться с реакцией религиозных институтов…  
– Короче говоря, нас объявили исчадиями ада и призвали посжигать на кострах. Как предсказуемо, – саркастично прокомментировал Леншерр. – И почему это так тебя удивляет, друг мой? Уже после Кубы следовало догадаться…  
– На этот раз ты ошибся, Эрик, – хмыкнул Чарльз. – О кострах речи пока не шло… хотя, боюсь, ждать этого придется не так уж долго. – Он потянулся к панели управления и, нажав несколько клавиш, кивком указал на один из экранов: – Полюбуйся. В Латинской Америке беспорядки на религиозной почве. И прежде, чем ты спросишь, какое тебе до этого дело: все началось именно с разногласий по вопросу мутантов.  
Эрик промолчал, разглядывая смазанную, неритмично дрожавшую картинку. Суть происходящего, тем не менее, была вполне ясна: две толпы горячих мексиканцев не сошлись во мнениях и теперь пытались что-то друг другу доказать. Учиненный оными разгром внушал невольное уважение; на одной из баррикад виднелся силуэт какого-то вдохновенного оратора – тот размахивал руками, грозил кому-то гневом небес и призывал на головы противников Ангела Карающего со стадионом.  
…хотя насчет стадиона Эрику, скорее всего, послышалось – проповеднику как раз прилетело по голове каким-то тяжелым предметом, и его четкая, перекрывавшая даже шум схватки речь сбилась и на несколько мгновений стала совершенно неразборчивой.  
– Зачинщики волнений – радикальное течение католической церкви, последователи которого называют себя «Детьми Быстрины», – вполголоса начал объяснять Чарльз. – Хорошо хоть не «Детьми Апокалипсиса». Жаль, мне пока не удалось найти тот эпизод Писания, на который они ссылаются, это могло бы многое объяснить… – Он на мгновение умолк, а затем покосился на Эрика и не без ехидства заметил: – Уверен, они тебе понравятся: ратуют за превосходство мутантов и готовы доказывать это всем подряд с истинно мексиканским пылом. Утверждают, что такова Господня воля, что Богу лучше знать и так далее… Впрочем, я ещё не успел как следует разобраться во всех тонкостях их религиозных постулатов.  
– Но уже беспокоишься, – заключил Эрик. Отчего-то вся эта нелепая история казалась ему смутно знакомой. – И что именно тебе так не нравится? Их приверженность своей вере – или есть что-то ещё?  
– Это не вера, это фанатизм, – покачал головой Чарльз, задумчиво глядя на экран. – Как раз тот случай, когда с такими друзьями и врагов не надо. – Он переключил запись: теперь большую часть кадра занимала ухоженная светловолосая журналистка с хищными глазами стервятницы. Впрочем, она все равно не сказала ничего, о чем Эрик ещё не догадался сам. Чарльз дождался конца репортажа и продолжил: – Но больше всего меня волнует то, что подобные явления не возникают сами по себе… а причины я пока не вижу. Где-нибудь в центре цивилизации – в Штатах, в Европе или даже в Советском Союзе – это можно было бы списать на игры госслужб, однако «Дети Быстрины» вышли из какой-то мексиканской глуши, чуть ли не из пустыни. Кое-кто из журналистов уже вовсю треплет тему с божественными откровениями и тому подобным.  
– Друг мой, это мне здесь положено быть параноиком, – невесело усмехнулся Леншерр.  
– В их убеждениях есть система, Эрик, – словно не заметив его неуклюжей попытки пошутить, напряженно проговорил Чарльз. – Это не просто банальное расхождение в мнениях церковных иерархов, нечто большее, чем столкновение между голословными заявлениями вроде «мутанты – это хорошо» и «мутанты – это плохо». Не возьмусь оценивать все это с точки зрения христианских канонов… но у них есть объяснение, и кто-то им это объяснение дал. И я очень хотел бы знать, кто.  
Мелькнувшая в голове догадка в первое мгновение показалась Эрику абсолютным бредом. К сожалению, только в первое: долей секунды спустя он с тоской осознал, что она вполне могла быть чистой правдой.  
– Позволишь? – поинтересовался он, жестом указав на селектор громкой связи. Чарльз в недоумении посмотрел на него и кивнул, и Эрик, наклонившись, прижал кнопку и проговорил в микрофон:  
– Мистер Максимофф, немедленно подойдите в аппаратную. Пьетро, я знаю, что ты все равно прогуливаешь, у тебя есть десять секунд.  
– Господи, Эрик, – устало выдохнул Чарльз. – Этот парень, конечно, проклятие всей моей преподавательской жизни, но это уж слишком. Подозревать его в организации нового крестового похода…  
– Я ничего не сделал! – с порога объявил Ртуть и почти обвиняюще воззрился на них. – Я вообще всю неделю скучный и послушный, зуб даю! Так что я ни при чем, что бы тут у вас ни случилось.  
– Нам просто нужно кое-что уточнить, – ровным тоном проговорил Эрик. Пьетро скорчил скептическую рожицу и неохотно кивнул, и он распорядился: – Расскажи, что именно вы с Риптайдом наговорили в его прощальной проповеди.  
– Что? – потрясенно выдохнул Чарльз.  
Пьетро, разумеется, не обратил на его возглас ни малейшего внимания и только гордо ухмыльнулся:  
– Не парься, старик, мы все сделали как надо! – Эрик содрогнулся, но все же поощрительно кивнул, побуждая его продолжать. – Я же помнил все, что ты говорил, мы хорошую отмазку придумали! Ну точнее, я придумал, а Риптайд знал, как это рассказать своим – он же с ними почти десять лет жил и все про них знал. Как сказать, чтобы они услышали, и всякое такое.  
– Подробности, Ртуть, – сдержанно напомнил Эрик.  
– Да все просто же, – поморщившись, с укором проговорил Пьетро. – Ну, во-первых, сказали, что Господь мудрый, всемогущий, ничего в мире не происходит без его воли и прочее – ну типа аксиома. И раз в мире появились мутанты, то это в любом случае его божья воля, и нефиг ей противиться, потому что Господь знает лучше. Ну логично же, да? – Эрик обреченно кивнул, и он просиял: – Ну вот и я так сказал. А потом подумал, что как-то мало, так что мы ещё добавили.  
– Что именно? – поинтересовался Чарльз голосом, полным затаенного ужаса. Кажется, он тоже начал догадываться, к чему все это вело.  
– Что мутанты – это дар Господень, – терпеливо, как недоумкам, объяснил Ртуть. – Что Господь доволен чадами своими и потому даровал их детям возможность ещё на шаг приблизиться к его Господню могуществу. И что это ещё и испытание – и для них, и для их детей – и что они все должны оправдать Господне доверие, и что всем будет трудно, но так Господь хотел. Он вообще непонятный, этот христианский Господь, на него любую фигню списать можно. Ну это чтобы они не зазнались нечаянно, в смысле, новые дети господни. – Он почесал в затылке, на мгновение сдвинул брови и продолжил: – Еще сказали, что противиться Господней воле плохо; вот президент у этих тупых гринго попытался – и Господь послал ему вестника из своих младших детей, – он ткнул пальцем в Эрика и уточнил: – это вот тебя в смысле, со стадионом, чтобы сказать, что так не надо. А раз Господь милосердный – ну, положено ему – то следом за вестником гневным он послал ещё и вестника сострадательного, это в смысле ту синюю чиксу, которая этого президента спасла. Чтобы он одумался, возблагодарил Господа за милость и вообще взялся за ум. Ну а им, риптайдовым прихожанам, то есть, следует быть мудрее и не тупить, а сразу ценить божий дар. – Пьетро ненадолго задумался и добавил: – Ну, про самого Риптайда тоже натрындели. Что он долго молился и просил знака, чтобы понять, чего Господь от него вообще хочет; и что Господь наконец послал – вот в лице тебя же, да. И что Господь ему, можно сказать, велел перестать скрывать божий дар и свое мутантское имя тоже. Фокус им ещё показал, круто получилось. У него в деревне, кстати, ещё мелкий мутант был, Берто, Риптайд его учил понемножку… Но он там остался, с матерью, мы на всякий случай ещё сказали, что надо гордиться тем, что Господь уже благословил их деревню рождением Своего нового чада. Марии теперь все тамошние женщины завидуют ужасно, что она первая такого родила. Ну потом ещё сказали, что Господь послал Риптайду ещё один знак, это уже в лице меня – что пора отправиться служить Ему в ином месте и иным способом, но он их, чад своих, все равно любит всей своей христианской душой и заповедует им быть хорошими и слушаться Господа. Ну, любить и гордиться Берто, помогать и защищать тех, кто родится после него, всякое такое. – Ртуть выжидательно уставился на отца и с надеждой вопросил: – Ну что, я же говорю, что мы все правильно сказали, да?..  
– Да, конечно, – согласился Эрик, с трудом сдержав почти истеричный смешок. – Все правильно, Пьетро. – Он с силой потер лицо ладонью и посмотрел на все ещё пытавшегося осознать услышанное друга: – Чарльз, простые мексиканские крестьяне ни на какие библейские каноны не ссылались, они просто подняли на знамя мутантское имя своего падре*****…  
– Ух ты! – восхитился Ртуть, уже зарывшийся по уши в собранную Чарльзом подборку статей о событиях в Латинской Америке. – Пойду расскажу Риптайду, что он теперь многодетный отец!  
И тут же умчался. Наверно, рассказывать.  
– Зря ты все-таки настоял на том, чтобы в школе не держали никакой выпивки, – после почти минутной паузы проговорил Эрик. – Яношу сейчас очень не помешало бы. И мне тоже.  
* * *  
В гостиной в этот час было, конечно же, тихо и темно, и Эрик, почуяв внутри чье-то присутствие, тут же насторожился. Однако оружия на человеке не было, только обычная металлическая мелочь – молнии, пуговицы, мелочь в карманах, тонкие проводки плеера – которая складывалась в знакомый уже до последней детали узор. Слишком плохо стыковавшийся с тишиной, неподвижностью и едва уловимым, муторным ощущением тоски.  
– Что случилось? – подойдя к застывшему возле окна подростку, осведомился Эрик. Кажется, вместо попытки проявить заботу опять вышел приказ старшего по званию, но Пьетро не обратил на это никакого внимания. Как будто даже не заметил.  
По крайней мере, он не стал делать вид, что вообще ничего не слышал. Молча покосился на Эрика, чуть развернулся к нему и вдруг замер, словно не зная, что делать дальше. А потом уцепил его за рукав каким-то скованным, почти робким – и до боли неправильным в этой внезапной неловкости – жестом и потянул к стоявшему возле дальнего окна диванчику. Эрик нахмурился: происходящее с каждой секундой нравилось ему все меньше и меньше – но потребовать ответа снова отчего-то не решился. Только вопросительно взглянул на своего странно тихого и молчаливого ребенка и, повинуясь едва ощутимому касанию, послушно опустился на скрипнувшие под его весом подушки. Сердце у него в груди уже билось тяжело и часто, как бывало в предчувствии схватки, а мелкий железный мусор, без дела валявшийся в кармане, словно бы по собственной воле переплавился в плоский кругляшок, на котором все отчетливей проступала знакомая чеканка.  
Так и не сказавший ни слова Пьетро просто забрался на диванчик с ногами, обхватил подтянутые к груди колени и, помедлив, осторожно привалился к нему боком. Глубоко, медленно вздохнул и затих совсем, как кот, даже дышать как будто перестал. Эрик, уже откровенно встревоженный, после секундного колебания положил ладонь ему на плечо и аккуратно прижал к себе; и под его рукой Ртуть постепенно расслабился, угнездившись у него под мышкой теплым уютным клубком.  
Совершеннейшая идиллия, казалось бы… вот только Эрик уже слишком хорошо знал своего неуемного отпрыска. Должно быть, у него случилось что-то по-настоящему серьезное, раз ему вдруг потребовалась поддержка все ещё практически чужого ему человека.  
Оставалось лишь выяснить, кто был в этом виноват – и чьей голове предстояло свести предельно близкое знакомство с окончательно оформившейся под пальцами Леншерра монетой.  
– А твой этот приятель не так безнадежен, как мне казалось, – отсутствующим и вместе с тем чуточку удивленным тоном проговорил Пьетро – так тихо, что Эрику пришлось напрягать слух, чтобы разобрать слова. – Знает всякие прикольные штуки. – Эрик настороженно поглядел на него, но Ртуть по-прежнему смотрел куда-то в сторону, и ему была видна только взъерошенная светлая макушка. – Вот, подсказал способ, как можно спиздить даже то, что нельзя просто схватить и унести. – Он снова ненадолго умолк, поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, и вдруг скосил на отца хитрые, сверкавшие веселыми искорками глаза: в них уже не было ни следа той экзистенциальной печали, от одного вида которой глотку у Эрика стискивало тяжелым, давящим холодом. И доверительно поделился: – Манипуляция называется.  
Леншерр протяжно выдохнул. Помолчал, откинув голову назад и устало прикрыв глаза. Желание пришибить несносного паршивца к чертовой матери посещало его, признаться, далеко не в первый раз; и всегда оно было пронизано горечью заведомой неосуществимости – что, однако, нисколько его не удивляло.  
Удивляло – страшно, до самых темных глубин души – другое: никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах ему не хотелось вернуться ненадолго в прошлое и научить молодого себя нормально пользоваться презервативами.  
– Но вообще я уже взрослый, так что не вздумай со мной сюсюкать, – уже совсем обычным, жизнерадостным и чуточку задиристым тоном предупредил Ртуть, даже не пытавшийся, впрочем, покинуть нагретое местечко.  
– А это тогда что? – обреченно осведомился Эрик, вместо уточнения слегка сжав пальцы у него на плече.  
– Это? Новый жизненный опыт! – деловым тоном объяснил Пьетро и, дурашливо пихнувшись лбом в его плечо, все-таки принялся выбираться из дивана. – Ну, знаешь, всякое там «мы многое упустили с твоим семнадцатилетним отсутствием» и прочая такая фигня. Мои грязные пеленки, так и быть, забудем, но есть куча других занятных штук, которые стоит попробовать. Хочешь, дам тебе заловить меня с сигаретой? Они, конечно, дрянь, и как вообще тот стремный мужик с когтями своих чудовищ курил, я так вот не буду больше, но если ради интереса…  
– Ясно, – хмыкнул Эрик. Внутри ворочалось какое-то неловкое чувство, которому он никак не мог найти имени, и ещё до ужаса не хотелось, чтобы его ребенок полагал необходимым выдумывать какие-то отговорки для проявления приязни. Раз уж она каким-то чудом у них случилась.  
– Пьетро! – окликнул он, снова нащупав в кармане монету. Уже взявшийся за ручку двери подросток обернулся и вопросительно посмотрел на него, и Эрик вдруг запнулся: – Просто… просто помни, что если понадобится помощь…  
– Да ладно, чего ты. Убить кого надо я и сам могу, – не дав ему договорить, отмахнулся Ртуть. Подумал с пару секунд и добавил тоном умудренного жизнью человека: – Люди хрупкие.  
– Думаешь, я гожусь только для убийства? – хмуро переспросил Эрик. Не то чтобы этому следовало удивляться, и все же...  
– А что, нет? – искренне поразился Пьетро.  
– Я ещё готовить умею, – мрачно сказал Эрик.  
– Охуеть, – с уважением отозвался его сын. – Тогда в следующий раз с тебя пицца.  
* * *  
– Здорово, проф, у меня к тебе деловой разговор! – бесцеремонно заявил Ртуть, ввалившись в библиотеку сильно после отбоя. Эрик опустил ладью на место, так и не сделав свой ход, и с подозрением посмотрел на отпрыска: общения с Чарльзом тот избегал как только мог и ни за что не обратился бы к нему первым… если бы не случилось чего-то совсем уж из ряда вон выходящего. – Ты в свою школу совсем мелких детей берешь? В смысле совсем-совсем мелких? Нашего народа, ясное дело.  
– Нет никаких «наших» и «ваших» народов, Пьетро, хватит этого сепаратизма, – устало проговорил Чарльз. Привычный повод для недовольства его, похоже, почти успокоил, а вот Эрик расслабляться пока не спешил. Вид у его отпрыска был какой-то слишком уж… решительный. – И да, я не откажу в убежище и помощи никому из нуждающихся, сколько бы лет им ни было.  
– Ну отлично! – просиял Ртуть. – А то мне не хотелось его к маме тащить, она бы с ним не управилась. Ну то есть она хорошая, но она и со мной-то не управилась… В общем, неважно, я сейчас!  
– Что?.. – Закончить Чарльз не успел, Пьетро уже пропал…  
…и тут же вернулся снова.  
– Вот! – деловито уведомил он. – Куда нам дальше? Он ещё не голодный, я спрашивал, и спать ещё не хочет! И мыться тоже! Но нам все равно нужна спальня, на будущее!  
– Откуда ты взял этого ребенка? – задушенно вопросил Чарльз. На лице у него изобразился глубокий и неподдельный ужас.  
– Откуда взял, там больше нет! – бодро отозвался Пьетро, с умиленным видом тискавший подвижного синекожего малыша с яркими желтыми глазами и длинным гибким хвостом. Эрику тот почему-то казался очень знакомым, но с выводами он постарался не спешить. – Эй, я его не украл, не делайте такие лица, я же не совсем без мозгов!  
– Разумеется, Пьетро, – вздохнув, обреченно согласился Леншерр, – но давай ближе к делу.  
– Короче, я тут чувака встретил, – состроив укоризненную рожицу, все-таки принялся объяснять Ртуть. Ловко перехватил хвост синего малыша прежде, чем стрелка на его конце воткнулась Чарльзу в глаз, сунул в руки ребенку шоколадный батончик, который тут же начал исчезать с совершенно ужасающей скоростью, и уточнил: – Здоровый, краснокожий и с хвостом, вот как у него, ну натуральный черт! И быстрый, пиздец просто! Не такой быстрый, как я, но все равно гораздо шустрее вас остальных. Он меня даже поцарапать сумел, во! – Пьетро гордо продемонстрировал рассеченную на плече куртку и видневшуюся в разрезе полоску засохшей крови, поймал телепортнувшегося в кресло ребенка прежде, чем тот ударился головой о деревянный подлокотник, и продолжил: – Ну в общем, он вначале не обрадовался и вообще заподозрил, что я нарочно и чего-то плохого хочу. Я, конечно, ему сказал, но он не поверил, а потом поцарапал меня, воздух вдруг нюхать начал и поприжухся как-то. Вежливый стал, извинился даже, а потом начал какую-то чухню нести про свой вассалитет, обязанности, права, преемственность, меня и прочее, и ещё про то, что мать его ребенка оказалась совсем фиговой матерью и он был глубоко оскорблен тем, что она бросила их сына черт-те где чуть ли не в церкви. – Эрик посмотрел на ребенка и мысленно согласился со старым товарищем: идея была откровенно хреновая. – Короче, у него там после последней совсем непочетной смерти какая-то хрень в его собственных владениях, так что он как воскрес, так до сих пор и разбирается, но обещал, что как только, так сразу. В смысле, вернется к тебе на службу, как раньше, и всякое такое. А пока просил приглядеть за его сыном, а то сам понимаешь. – Пьетро наконец умолк, удовлетворенно вздохнул и, поудобнее ухватив висевшего на нем малыша, выжидательно уставился на Леншерра.  
– Я все ещё почти ничего не понимаю, – ровным, чуть не звеневшим от напряжения голосом проговорил Чарльз. Эрик настороженно покосился на него и, помедлив, дотронулся до плеча ласковым, успокаивающим жестом. Ну да, это точно был успокаивающий жест, а не попытка уцепиться за ближайшую доступную опору.  
– Ну чего тут непонятного? – закатил глаза Пьетро. – Чуваку ребенка не с кем оставить. А у него там война или ещё какая-то заварушка навроде, и мелкому там не место. – Он посмотрел на своего подопечного, подкинул его в воздух, поймал и широко улыбнулся, заговорщицки подмигнув вертевшему головой малышу: – Ну-ка, кто у нас умница? Расскажи дядям, как тебя зовут!  
– Куррт Вагнеррр! – звонко, чуть порыкивая на согласных, объявил тот и радостно заулыбался в ответ. При виде его оскала любая акула скончалась бы от зависти, что нисколько не мешало ему выглядеть сущим ангелочком. Синим, зубастым и хвостатым ангелочком.  
– Молодец! – ласково проговорил Ртуть и, пощекотав его животик, продолжил: – А кто у нас мама и папа?  
– Мой мама Мистик! – ликующе сообщил Курт, возбужденно размахивавший всеми конечностями включая хвост. – Мой папа Азазель!  
– Надо говорить «моя мама», – мягко поправил его Пьетро, в недоумении глянул на онемевших от изумления взрослых и, пожав плечами, снова улыбнулся своему подопечному: – Ну-ка, попробуй ещё раз!  
– Мой… моя мама Мистик! – с готовностью повторил Курт и цепко обхватил его за шею обеими руками. – Мой папа Азазель! Хорошо?  
– Очень хорошо, Курт! – одобрительно кивнул Пьетро и, взъерошив черную жесткую шерстку у него на макушке, провозгласил: – Ты умница и заслужил большую кружку вкусного какао. Держись крепче!  
– Какао! – счастливо завопил Курт и, в мгновение ока переместившись ему на спину, обхватил за талию хвостом. Мгновением спустя Эрик с Чарльзом снова остались наедине, а звонкое «Какао!» послышалось уже из кухни.  
– У тебя точно не осталось в доме никакой выпивки? – помедлив, задумчиво поинтересовался Эрик.  
– В пятом шкафу справа за десятитомником Льва Толстого есть сейф, там посмотри, – сдавленно отозвался Чарльз и с тихим жалобным стоном уткнулся лицом в ладони.  
* * *  
– Твой этот друг совершенно не ценит моих усилий! – оскорбленно заявил Ртуть и замелькал туда-сюда, собирая с пола документы, которые при его появлении разлетелись на полкабинета. – Я все сделал, как ты просил! В смысле, попытался с ним помириться!  
Эрик невольно поежился: узнать, что ребенок все-таки не пропускал его слова мимо ушей, было, разумеется, приятно, но эту робкую радость изрядно портило какое-то очень нехорошее предчувствие.  
– Я же не мог просто прийти и сказать, что больше так не буду! – грохнув собранную стопку обратно на стол, продолжил возмущаться Пьетро. – Он бы мне не поверил! Да я бы сам себе не поверил, в такую-то чушь! И вообще ты говорил, что свои намерения нужно доказывать делом!  
…похоже, он вообще успел наговорить много лишнего. И слишком рано обрадовался тому, что его действительно слушали.  
– Я ему Логана нашел! – покружив по комнате ещё с пару минут и несколько выдохшись, обиженно поделился Ртуть. – Ну, того мужика с мерзкими когтями, ты же говорил, что у него не только когти, у него ещё всякие полезные способности есть! И даже уговорил его добровольно сдаться Хэнку на опыты! – Он порывисто взмахнул руками, словно ему уже не хватало слов, чтобы выразить свое негодование, и неожиданно ровным, рассудительным тоном добавил: – Ну то есть, объяснил, что его один хрен в покое не оставят, а быть лекарством прикольнее, чем оружием. И к тому же быть оружием ему – ну то есть Логану – все равно уже надоело, он сам сказал! А Хэнк умный, он бы смог наконец Чарльза совсем вылечить!  
Эрик задумчиво хмыкнул. Кажется, в идее даже было какое-то рациональное зерно… да и в качестве просто красивого жеста она тоже выглядела весьма неплохо. Вот только что-то явно пошло не по плану.  
– А Чарльз сходу принялся причитать, какая я бесчеловечная аморальная сволочь, которая потребительски относится к людям, и вообще злой мутант! – пожаловался Пьетро в ответ на его вопросительный взгляд и снова принялся наворачивать круги перед столом. – А я, между прочим, Логана по-хорошему уговаривал, целых полчаса на него убил, и потом ещё два дня, пока мы оттуда доехали! За прогулы, кстати, тоже досталось. – Он вдруг рухнул на диван, трагическим жестом сложил руки на груди и горестно вопросил: – Старик, вот на что ты в такую заразу неблагодарную влюбился? Стадион твой ему, видите ли, не понравился; сыворотка из Логана – ну, пока ещё не сыворотка, пока только Логан, ну да не неважно – ему тоже не по вкусу; ну вот что он такой переборчивый, а? – Пьетро душераздирающе вздохнул и, искоса глянув на отца, с надеждой предложил: – Может, давай мы тебе лучше кого другого найдем? Вон этот твой Риптайд ничего такой мужик, веселый, способности у него классные. Он меня ещё в Мексике на своих вихрях покатал… ну то есть убить с перепугу попытался, но вышло здорово, а теперь я его специально прошу. И он, между прочим, не отказывается!  
– Боится, – меланхолично прокомментировал Эрик. Ртуть пренебрежительно фыркнул и свернулся на диване ежистым клубком, всем своим видом изображая страдание. Судя по тому, что представление ему ещё не наскучило, на этот раз он действительно обиделся всерьез.  
– Ну вот на кой он тебе вообще сдался? – парой минут спустя все-таки не выдержал Пьетро. – Ладно ещё когда он был тем обросшим хиппарем, он, конечно, стремный был, но это ещё ничего; но теперь он пытается прикидываться добреньким и правильным, и от этого лично мне намного стремнее! Он же не такой, нафига он придуривается? Наверняка задумал что-то. У него глаза хитрые. – Он опять вскочил на ноги, помелькал из угла в угол и параноидально сообщил: – Тебя вот к себе затащил; ты, конечно, классный, но какой из тебя нахрен школьный учитель?.. Ну как вы вообще дошли до жизни такой, а? Как вы закорешиться-то умудрились? – Ртуть неожиданно возник прямо перед Эриком и взыскующе уставился ему в лицо.  
– Он вытащил меня из воды и оказался первым мутантом, который не попытался меня убить, – сумрачно отозвался тот, сообразив, что его отпрыск действительно вознамерился дождаться ответа.  
– А, импринтинг, – глубокомысленно покивал Пьетро и, заметив его недоумение, растолковал: – Ну, это как у утят: кого первого после вылупа увидал, тот и мамка.  
Эрик поперхнулся.  
– Мда, с импринтингом ничего не поделаешь, – скорбно заключил Ртуть и уставился на отца тем горестным взглядом, какой обычно приберегали для смертельно больных. – Но я тебя все равно буду любить! Даже ему назло!  
– Я тебя тоже, ребенок, – устало вздохнул Эрик.

Логан сильно изменился: терпеливая улыбка бодхисаттвы, подходившая ему, как розовые бантики – танку М60, с его лица исчезла, зато в организме изрядно прибавилось металла. Эрик эти метаморфозы всецело одобрял.  
– Славный у тебя пацан. – Логан пыхнул сигарой, окинул задумчивым, цепким взглядом подступавший почти к самым стенам поместья парк и добавил: – Армагеддон с Рагнареком в одном флаконе, конечно… но славный.  
Эрик невольно поморщился: вести светские беседы с людьми, которых он пытался убить, ему было в новинку. Хотя бы потому, что он, строго говоря, не «пытался», так что раньше в таких случаях разговаривать было попросту не с кем. В каком-то смысле с бывшими нацистами в свое время было гораздо проще.  
– Ты хоть в курсе, что я пытался тебя убить? – хмуро поинтересовался он.  
– Ага, пацан просветил, – флегматично кивнул Росомаха. – По делу хоть?  
– Смотря кого спрашивать, – не без сарказма ответил Эрик. – По мне – так по делу, а вот Чарльз, наверно, скажет, что это просто я такой мудак, не знающий иного способа налаживать отношения с людьми.  
– Ну раз по делу, тогда ладно, всякое в жизни бывает, – великодушно разрешил Логан и, выдохнув ещё одно облачко дыма, полюбопытствовал: – Сейчас как, продолжать планируешь?  
– На кой черт? – пожав плечами, криво усмехнулся Эрик. – Сейчас ты у меня на пути не стоишь. Пока, во всяком случае.  
– Да вроде и не собираюсь, – задумчиво проговорил Логан. – Ну, мир, значит. Пока пути не пересекутся или ещё какая надобность не возникнет.  
– Договорились, – кивнул Эрик и, насторожившись, развернулся к собеседнику: – Постой-ка, ты же вроде память потерял, откуда ты тогда знаешь про Пьетро?..  
– Мужик, у меня амнезия, а не синдром Дауна, – бросив на него снисходительный взгляд, терпеливо объяснил Логан, стряхнул пепел с сигары и уточнил: – Вы пахнете, как близкие родичи, сложены одинаково, и двигаетесь тоже – по крайней мере, когда малец не шустрит, ну и с поправкой на разницу в массе, он пока ещё мускулов-то толком не нарастил. Ну и манера… манер, конечно, и от постороннего мужика понахвататься можно, но больно уж она у него естественно смотрится. Как родная.  
– И много кому уже успел проболтаться? – помолчав, недобро осведомился Эрик. – Учти, если из-за тебя его начнут дразнить «учительским сынком»…  
– Не кипеши, мужик, я понял, – перебил Логан. – Никому я не говорил, только этому вашему директору.  
– Неважно, он и так знает, – несколько расслабившись, отмахнулся Эрик.  
– Нда? – с сомнением проговорил Логан. – А лицо у него было такое, будто не знал.  
* * *  
– Пожалуйста, Эрик, объясни мне одну вещь: почему о том, что у тебя есть дети, я узнаю от Логана?  
– Потому что это он приперся из будущего весь такой всезнающий и устроил тут сеанс великих откровений, – пробурчал в подушку Эрик. Попытка открыть только-только закрытые глаза показалась ему истинно геркулесовым подвигом, но он все-таки повернул голову и с укором посмотрел на остановившегося у порога Чарльза: – А почему ты вдруг решил припомнить мне все это именно сейчас, аккурат в третьем часу ночи после годовых тестов по всем предметам?  
– Потому что я об этом узнал только нынешним утром! – рявкнул тот. Эрик вздрогнул от неожиданности, и Чарльз, удовлетворившись, почти нормальным, не по-хорошему ласковым голосом добавил: – Конечно же, из вредности, друг мой!  
– Ты у него плохому научился, – обреченно заключил Леншерр. С запозданием сообразив, что в этот раз он так просто не отделается, он кое-как заставил себя сесть на кровати и, с усилием потерев лицо ладонью, недоверчиво посмотрел на друга: – Нет, Чарльз, серьезно?  
– Абсолютно, – мрачно отозвался Чарльз. – И если ты сейчас ляпнешь что-нибудь вроде «ну ты же телепат», я тебе, честное слово, опять врежу.  
Эрик покладисто промолчал. Чарльз тяжело вздохнул и, подъехав поближе, поинтересовался:  
– Ты точно ничего не хочешь мне объяснить?  
– Семнадцать лет назад я совершенно не умел пользоваться презервативами, – ехидно отозвался Эрик. И, подумав немного, добавил: – И хорошо, что не умел.  
– Я бы на твоем месте не был так в этом уверен, – саркастично прокомментировал Чарльз. Правда, ехидство у него получилось какое-то неуклюжее, будто последняя фраза Эрика совершенно сбила его с толку. Он на мгновение отвел взгляд и, помедлив, спросил снова: – И все-таки?..  
– Да я вообще думал, что он тебе обо всем протрепался ещё до того, как вы доехали до Пентагона, – пожал плечами Эрик, стараясь не зевать во весь рот. – Не ты ли мне потом жаловался, что от его болтовни у тебя всю дорогу голова трещала?  
– Трещала, – хмуро согласился Чарльз. – Я за эти пару часов узнал о незаконопослушной жизни одного юного мутанта намного больше, чем хотел. Вот только о том, что ты его отец, он ни полслова не сказал!  
Дверь неожиданно хлопнула. Пронесшийся по комнате вихрь смел с прикроватной тумбочки вчерашние газеты, качнул чарльзово кресло и замер, растрепав Эрику волосы.  
– Вы чего, реально думали, что я стану обсуждать личную жизнь своей мамы со всякими подозрительными малознакомыми чуваками? – оскорбленно вопросил Ртуть, сунул в руки отцу чуть не поллитровую кружку горячего кофе и снова исчез. Кофе был ядерно крепкий, Эрик почти проснулся от одного только запаха и, осторожно сделав глоток, расшифровал:  
– А со мной можно, я был самым вероятным кандидатом в эту самую личную жизнь. – Он усмехнулся и, припомнив бесконечную болтовню отпрыска, добавил: – И ещё у нас с ним глаза одинаковые.  
– Бесстыжие, – меланхолично подтвердил Чарльз, вперив в кружку совершенно нечитаемый взгляд. – Значит, «подозрительный чувак»?  
Эрик в изумлении уставился на него.  
– Господи, только не говори мне, что ты тоже обиделся! – беспомощно выдохнул он.  
– «Тоже»?– возмущенно вскинулся Чарльз. – Этот… он на меня ещё и обиделся?  
– Он приходил к тебе мириться, а ты в ответ закатил ему очередную лекцию о морали и нравственности, – снова потерев все ещё слипавшиеся глаза, пояснил Леншерр.  
Чарльз озадаченно сдвинул брови.  
– Это когда такое было? – сдавшись, через пару минут поинтересовался он.  
– Когда он тебе Логана притащил, – терпеливо напомнил Эрик.  
– Так это была попытка примирения? – поразился Чарльз и, получив утвердительный кивок, с нервным смешком покачал головой: – Вот уж не поспоришь, действительно твой ребенок!  
В комнате вновь воцарилось глубокомысленное молчание.  
– Что собираешься делать дальше? – наконец поинтересовался Эрик, бездумно вертя в руках опустевшую кружку. Чарльз следил за ней с таким напряженным вниманием, с каким, наверно, смотрел бы на ту самую цепочку ДНК, в которой крылась разгадка тайны икс-гена, и чуть заметно хмурился.  
– Мириться, – наконец проговорил он – так мрачно, словно ему предстояло пожертвовать делом всей своей жизни во имя какой-нибудь глупости. Эрик настороженно сузил глаза, и он, поморщившись, пояснил: – Ты иногда очень громко думаешь. И, Эрик… Черт, мог бы ведь просто попросить.  
– Я и просил, – пожал плечами Леншерр. – Его. Это ведь он вел себя как засранец. А ты…  
– Как праведник, – вставил Ртуть таким тоном, будто это было ругательство, и опять исчез.  
– Это у вас всегда… так?.. – моргнув, растерянно поинтересовался Чарльз. Эрик кивнул, и он, помолчав, задумчиво добавил: – И ещё мне надо будет очень серьезно кое с кем поговорить. Через сорок девять лет и примерно полтора месяца. Если доживу.

* Насколько я помню, в Америке оценки выставляются буквами, от A до F. Короче говоря, Эрик только что влепил кому-то двояк.  
** «Простите, командир» – гугл-Исп.  
*** «Нет, сеньор. Я больше не падре Янош» (Исп.)  
**** «Итак, сегодня мы… » (нем.)  
***** Если верить Яндекс.словарю, “riptide” переводится именно как «быстрина».


End file.
